Pour toi
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Ron croyait connaître tout ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en amour. Après tout il sortait avec la femme de ses rêves. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de Blaise ? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Pour toi

 **Résumé** : Ron croyait connaître tout ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en amour. Après tout il sortait avec la femme de ses rêves. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de Blaise ?

 **Couple** : Ronald Weasley /Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy et compagnie…

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartient à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permise de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M !

 **Avertissement ** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. De plus, **cette fiction es** t **un Os**. Un très long Os. Tellement long que je l'ai coupé **en trois parties** !

 **Note de l'auteur ** : J'ai toujours voulut faire un Ron/Blaise. J'adore ce couple que je trouve tout simplement... Sex !

Je l'ai découvert grâce à **Mambanoir** (Une auteure formidable) et j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage, chose que j'ai faite avec la fic « _Scroutt Borgne_ » en coécriture avec **EliH** et **Groumde** (Des auteures que j'adore), postée sur le compte de **EliH**.

Mais malgré cela, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose à moi sur ce couple. J'ai alors découvert les fictions « _Retour aux sources_ » et « _Les feuilles blanches_ » de **xklm**. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, allez les lire, elles valent vraiment le détour ! Et dans ses fic, je suis tombée sur le charme de Ron. J'aime sa personnalité totalement différente de ce que l'on écrit habituellement sur lui. Et puis, surtout, il est médicomage ! Je pense que rares sont les fics où il exerce ce métier ! Alors, après avoir conversé avec **xklm** (très sympa, par ailleurs), j'ai eut son accord pour faire une fic où Ron est un médicomage. ( Je ne voulais pas faire de plagiat) De plus, je tient à précisez que, pour le bien de cette fiction, la famille Weasley est toujours entière et en vie après la guerre.

Donc voilà le pourquoi de cette fic. **Elle est terminée** et je la publierai rapidement. Cela dépendra de vous en fait **.**

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de me suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Pour l'heure, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Le retour.**

* * *

-Le médicomage Bilius est demandé au bloc 4. Le médicomage Bilius est demandé au bloc 4...

Le susnommé soupira et continua de laver ses mains recouvertes de sang. La médicomage assistante qui se tenait à ses côtés le regarda avant de demander d'une voix inquiète :

-Ça va aller, Edward ? Tu veux que j'aille leur dire que tu ne peux pas te libérer ?

-Allons, Jess, je viens de finir cette opération et je n'ai pas d'autre de prévue.

-Peut-être, mais tu viens d'effectuer une chirurgie neurologique de type 3, tu ne peux pas enchaîner des opérations de ce type comme on enchaîne des perles pour faire un collier !

-Jessica, imagine que c'est pour un patient qui sauvera le monde dans un futur prochain ?

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Harry Potter a déjà sauvé le monde sorcier et il est à ce jour le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe. Je suis sûre que si notre monde était menacé, c'est vers lui que l'on se tournera. Et avant que tu ne sortes une autre bêtise, Potter n'a pas été hospitalisé ici pendant que tu travaillais.

-Jess...

-Tu dois arrêter, Edward. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi et va retrouver Alex. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils te veulent et les diriger vers Sanchez ou encore Mattews. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront se débrouiller sans toi.

Le chirurgien soupira.

-Que deviendrai-je sans toi dans ma vie, Jess ?

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'observa attentivement. Edward Billius était roux avec de long cheveux qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules qui, en général, cachaient de magnifiques yeux bleus et qu'il attachait avant chaque intervention chirurgical. Il avait un visage fin avec un petit nez et une bouche que l'on avait envie de dévorer. Son corps était sujet de fantasme au sein de l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital. Oui Edward était considéré comme un bel étalon, mais elle le connaissait.

Dans la vie de tout les jours, ce jeune homme était de nature timide et discrète qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du monde et qui semblait ne jamais être sûr de lui. Une personne que l'on avait envie de protéger. C'était l'une des raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de veiller sur lui quand il n'était pas dans un bloc opératoire.

Car lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu, Edward perdait sa timidité pour laisser place à un homme à l'aura imposante et sûr de lui. Il avait une telle assurance que tout le monde l' obéissait sans se poser de question. Et puis il n'avait jamais commis de faute jusqu'à maintenant. Chaque patient qui était passé entre ses mains ne voulait plus d'autre médicomage.

Cette assurance, Edward l'avait aussi lorsqu'il était auprès de Alex. Jessica sourit. Oh oui, Edward était lui-même deux personnes bien différentes !

-Je me le demande ! Allez, file ! Soupira-t-elle avec exagération.

-Merci ma belle !

Jessica quitta le vestibule pour se diriger vers l'accueil de l'étage.

 **OoooOoooO**

Edward ferma la porte de chez lui et soupira de fatigue. Finalement, Jessica était venu le trouver pour la fameuse urgence car Sanchez et Mattews étaient déjà en bloc. L'intervention était une chirurgie cardiovasculaire de type 3 et avait duré deux bonnes heures. Une fois sorti du bloc, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Jessica l'avait mis à la porte de l'hôpital avant qu'un autre cas d'urgence ne se déclare.

Il déposa ses clefs dans le panier posé sur le meuble du vestibule et dirigea vers le salon. Il sourit en voyant une adolescente blonde qui s'était endormie sur le fauteuil alors que la télé était toujours allumée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Théa ? Appela-t-il en la secouant doucement.

-Monsieur Bilius ?

-Oui c'est moi, Théa. Je suis désolé de rentrer aussi tard, mais j'ai eut une urgence et...

-C'est pas grave. Mademoiselle Harper a appelé pour me prévenir.

-Oh, Jessica a appelé ? Il faudrait que je la remercie. Tes parents ne se sont pas inquiétés alors ?

-Non, ça va. J'ai pu m'arranger à la maison. J'ai même put faire mes devoirs ! Bon je vais rentrer, maintenant que vous êtes là...

-Surtout pas. Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas que ta mère me juge d'irresponsable !

-Oh arrêtez, monsieur Bilius, elle vous adore !

-Et comme je veux qu'elle continue de m'adorer, tu vas dormir ici et tu n'iras chez toi que demain. Tu peux occuper la chambre d'ami si tu veux... Tu dormiras mieux que sur ce canapé !

-Merci, monsieur Bilius...

-C'est normal. Comment cela c'est passé ?

-Bien. Alex a finit son assiette sans trop se plaindre et il a prit sa douche. Il vous a réclamé pour dormir, donc j'ai dû lui permettre de prendre une de vos chemises afin qu'il puisse habiller Tinou pour la nuit.

-Merci Théa. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile...

-Mais non. Alexander est un ange, monsieur Bilius. Il vous aime beaucoup, et il a juste peur de vous perdre.

Edward lui sourit et déclara :

-Allez dormir Théa. Je monte le voir et je vais me coucher aussi.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Edward lui fit une bise sur son front avant de se diriger vers un couloir qui le menait vers la chambre d'Alexander. Arrivé sur les lieux, il approcha du lit et sourit. Un petit garçon brun dormait en serrant contre lui une de ses chemises bleues et une peluche dont le bout du long chapeau pointu se trouvait dans la bouche de l'enfant.

Un enfant qui était sa fierté et pour qui il avait tourné le dos à son passé.

Edward lui libéra la bouche tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front en disant doucement :

-Bonne nuit, mon Miracle. Dors tranquille, je veille sur toi. Je t'aime.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Papa ! T' es renté !

-Hey, mon grand ! S'écria Edward en enlaçant l'enfant qui venait d'arriver dans le salon le lendemain matin. Bien sûr que je suis rentré. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je resterais toute la nuit à l'hôpital !

-Mais Zésica a dit que tu pouvais pas renté...

-On dit « Que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer »

-Que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer, répéta l'enfant.

-Oui, hier soir, il y avait une urgence et j'ai dû opérer un monsieur qui avait besoin de moi.

-Et tu l'as sauvé ?!

-Quand je l'ai quitté il allait bien, oui...

-Ouais ! Tu es le pus fort de tous les Papa ! Même Iron Man ne peut pas faire mieux que toi ! Dis tu vas encore sauver des gens ojoud'hui ?

-On dit « aujourd'hui » Alexander. Et non, aujourd'hui, je vais rester avec toi.

-Toute la jouné ? Youpi !

-C'est « une journée », Alex.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas, il prit sa peluche au long chapeau pointu et s'exclama joyeusement :

-Ça va être la fête, Tinou ! Papa va rester avec nous !

Edward rigola et proposa à l'enfant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Alexander approuva en disant que Tinou avait tellement faim qu'il l'avait réveillé. L'adulte observa l'enfant se mettre à table. Comme la veille, une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Il était magnifique. Il avait les yeux aussi bleus que les siens avec des cheveux noirs qui avaient tendance à boucler. Lorsqu'il riait, des fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues d'enfant, ce qui faisait craquer la plupart des femmes qui s'en apercevait.

Alexander était un enfant jovial qui adorait faire des farces à son entourage et ne restait pas une minute en place. Il était de nature curieuse et c'est à travers cette curiosité et sa capacité d'assimiler tout ce qu'il apprenait à grande vitesse que l'école avait définit qu'Alexander était un enfant surdoué, et avait proposé qu'il rentre directement en classe élémentaire.

Mais Edward n'avait pas voulu. Car si Alexander semblait être intelligent, il restait avant tout un enfant de son âge qui croyait que Iron Man existait. Et puis, ce que l'école jugeait « époustouflant », ce n'était que la magie de l'enfant qui se manifestait. En effet, Edward et Alexander vivait dans un quartier moldu et même s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de magie à l'école, l'enfant n'hésitait pas à s'en servir discrètement pour faire son travail afin de finir en premier et d'aller jouer. Et du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait réussit à ce que tout les élèves de son école l' obéisse sans se plaindre !

Alexander posa sa petite main métisse sur celle blanche de son papa et demanda en le regardant, soucieux :

-Ça va papa ? Tinou dit que tu es triste.

-Mais non, Tinou se trompe. Je réfléchissais à ce que l'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui !

Edward le vit se pencher vers sa peluche un instant et le regarder avec des yeux remplis de joie avant de crier :

-Tinou veut aller voler ! Dis oui Papa, si te plaît ! Allons voler ! Comme ça on pourra croizer Iron Man dans les air !

-... Croiser Iron Man ?

-Ben oui, comme lui aussi il vole !

-Mais si Iron Man vole, c'est que la Terre est en danger, non ? Donc il sera occupé à sauver des gens, donc il ne faudra pas le déranger, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, mais ze pourrai lui dire que toi aussi tu sauves des vies et que tu peux donc faire parti des Avenzers ! Comme ça on ira nous aussi habiter dans sa grande tour avec Captain America et Thor !

-Thor n'habite pas sur Asgard ?

-Papa ! Thor adore la nourriture terrestre, donc il est toujours dans la tour !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que chez lui, il mangeait bien. C'est un dieu, non ?

-Ben non, papa, il n'y a pas Zimmy là-bas !

-En effet, Thor n'a jamais goûté les pizzas de Jimmy !

-Tu compends pourquoi il préfère rester à la tour ?

-Oui, Alex, je « comprends », rectifia Edward.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix féminine retentit :

-Bonjour ! Alex ? Edward ?

-Zésica ! S'écria le petit garçon en se précipitant vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

Edward se leva et alla au salon où il vit son amie et collègue portant son fils dans les bras.

-Hello, p'tit Monstre ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

-Ze vais bien ! On va aller voler avec Papa !

-Tu en as de la chance, dis donc ! Tu as mangé au moins ?

-Non, on était en train de le faire ! Tu viens avec nous ?

-Et si tu allais me préparer mon bol, le temps que j'enlève mon manteau ?

Alexander lui sourit et courut à la cuisine. Edward s'approcha de la noire et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Hello, Jess. Comment s'est terminée ta nuit ?

-Je viens de quitter l'hôpital. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'emprunte un lit ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu chez moi ? Tu as promis à Alex que tu mangeais avec nous.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Edward ! Non, si je suis là c'est pour t'apprendre que Mattews est venu me voir ce matin.

-Ça y est, il t'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui ?

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?!

-Jessica, il ne cesse de te manger des yeux !

-Là n'est pas le sujet ! Figure toi que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste d'Angleterre recherche un médicomage en chirurgie !

En entendant ça, Edward se figea et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre :

-Et alors ?

-Oh, arrête, Edward ! Il s'agit de Sainte Mangouste ! Le plus célèbre hôpital du monde sorcier ! Et imagine si on croise Harry Potter ? Ou un héros de la guerre ?

-Jessica, Morgana's House est aussi un bon hôpital.

-Tu parles, c'est petit et c'est trop loin de l'Angleterre !

-Jessica... Ne me dis pas que...

-Je t'ai postulé !

-JESSICA !

-Edward, tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine ! Tu perds ton temps à Morgana's House ! La preuve, on vient du fin fond de l'Australie pour toi ! Et combien de fois tu as dû annuler une intervention parce qu'une des machines du bloc ne fonctionnait pas ?! Sainte Mangouste est faite pour toi ! Ils ont des machines dernier cri, tu ne pourras que t'épanouir là-bas ! Et Alexander pourrait aller dans une école de petits sorciers, il pourrait côtoyer des sorciers de son âge !

-Il côtoie déjà des sorciers de son âge !

-Bien sûr ! Ceux qu'il croise à l'hôpital quand il vient te voir !

-Il joue avec Sarah et Dylan !

-Mon neveu et ma nièce vivent en Angleterre, justement ! Et ils ne jouent avec ton fils que lorsqu'ils viennent me voir ! Edward, je t'en prie ! Ne laisse pas passer cet occasion ! Dans quelques années, quand ton nom sera mondialement connu, tu me remercieras !

-Je ne veux pas être connu ! Et puis, si je vais là-bas, on va être séparé !

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je suis la continuité de tes bras, il est normal que je vienne avec toi !

-Ben vous faites quoi ? Demanda Alexander qui venait de les rejoindre. T'as pus faim, Zésica ?

-Tu rigoles, j'ai une faim de loup ! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un petit cochon que je puisse te manger ? Répondit la jeune femme en l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne peux pas me manzer, Tinou va me venzer sinon. Et quand il est en colère, Tinou est plus fort que Iron Man !

Tandis que Jessica et Alexander disparaissaient de sa vue, Edward s'écroula dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Il allait devoir rentrer ! Il espérait qu'il ne nuira pas aux autres... Il allait devoir les affronter... Par Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?!

 **OoooOoooO**

Ils étaient arrivés à Heathrow. Comme dans tout aéroport, celui de Londres était noir de monde. Edward se retourna pour observer Jessica. En la voyant porter son fils, il sourit. Durant le vol, beaucoup de personnes avaient cru qu'ils formaient une famille. C'est vrai qu'avec sa peau noire, Jessica aurait put être la mère d'Alexander.

Il avait rencontré la jeune fille lors de sa deuxième année d'étude de médicomagie. C'était une bonne vivante qui avait eu, dès quelle l'avait vu, le béguin pour lui. N'étant pas timide du tout, elle le lui avait vite fait du rentre-dedans mais il avait refusé lui expliquant qu'il préférait les hommes. Après avoir maudit tout les mages qu'elle connaissait en ne cessant de répéter « _Mais pourquoi les plus beau mecs sont tous homos ?_ » elle avait décidé de rester à ses côtés en tant qu'amie.

Il lui avait présenté son fils Alexander, qui l'avait très vite adopté et qu'elle avait adoré de son côté. Elle n'avait jamais posé de question sur la mère d'Alexander et considérait le petit comme un de ses neveux. Elle n'hésitait pas à les inviter dans sa famille lors des fêtes de fin d'année ou encore de Pâques.

Si Edward s'était orienté vers la chirurgie, elle s'était dirigée vers l'assistance chirurgicale pour le soutenir dans le bloc opératoire. Aujourd'hui, Edward n'effectuait aucune opération sans la présence de son amie, à tel point que pour leurs collègues de Morgana's House, Jessica Harper était la continuité des bras d'Edward.

Edward soupira. Jessica avait eut raison. Sa candidature avait été accepté par Sainte Mangouste qui lui avait demandé de prendre ses fonctions le plus vite possible. L'hôpital londonien avait même accepté d'engager Jessica. Celle-ci était heureuse et avait pressé le rouquin à accepter le poste.

Bien sûr, il avait cédé et avait donné sa démission. Il avait dû chercher un appartement à Londres étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas vivre chez la sœur de Jessica. Il avait aussi trouvé une école pour les petits sorciers pour Alexandre. En vérité, sur ce point, c'était son amie qui s'en était chargé. Elle et sa sœur, Judith, avaient insisté afin qu'Alexander aille dans la même école que les jumeaux, Sarah et Dylan. D'après Judith, c'était une école prestigieuse où Alexander s'épanouirait.

Bref, Edward n'avait pas eut le choix. De toutes façons, cela ne le dérangeait pas, pendant que Jessica s'occupait de la scolarité de Alexander, lui, il avait put s'occuper du choix de l'appartement où il habiterait et de son emploi du temps. Contrairement à Morgana's House, il avait tout le secteur neurochirurgique pour lui et avait du personnel à son service. Oui, son amie avait eut raison : il allait pouvoir s'épanouir dans son travail. Le directeur de Sainte Mangouste avait même accepté de moduler son emploi du temps afin qu'il puisse être auprès d'Alexander.

Franchement, que demander de plus ?

Jessica l'interpella et le sortit de sa rêverie. Elle lui montra l'homme qui régulait l'arrivée des sorciers à Londres. Après s'être renseigné, ils se dirigèrent vers le réseau de cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un grand salon déjà meublé et décoré.

-On est arrivé ? Demanda Alexander en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui, mon grand, lui répondit son père. Tu veux voir ta chambre ?

-Oui ! S'écria l'enfant en descendant des bras de Jessica. Viens Tinou, on va voir notre nouvelle chambre !

Edward sourit.

-Tu dors ici, cette nuit, Jess ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai promis à Judith que je serai chez elle, déclara la jeune fille en grimaçant.

-Oh, d'accord.

-N'oublie pas demain, tu as rendez vous avec la directrice de l'école d'Alexander à 14 heures, puis tu dois aller à Sainte Mangouste pour rencontrer l'ancien chef du secteur neurochirurgique, monsieur Edsson, afin qu'il te présente officiellement à toute l'équipe. Et tu es invité demain soir à manger chez ma sœur .

-Heu... Et pourquoi tu ne seras pas avec moi à l'hôpital ?

-Parce que je ne commence que lundi, moi... À moins que tu n'aies à faire une opération. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un Patronus dans ce cas-là... Ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr. Je serai avec Alex.

La noire lui sourit et alla rejoindre le petit qui se trouvait à l'étage afin de lui dire au revoir. L'appartement que le rouquin avait acheté se trouvait être un duplex. À l'étage, on pouvait trouver trois chambres dont une avait une salle de bain intégrée. Une deuxième salle de bain était aussi présente. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un grand salon qui donnait sur une entrée, une cuisine aménagée et d'un bureau.

Edward soupira. Il était fatigué. Il s'installa sur le canapé et écouta la discussion animée entre son fils et son amie.

Demain sera une lourde journée.

 **OoooOoooO**

Edward était accroupit et regardait son fils qui serrait Tinou contre lui tout en mâchouillant le bout de son chapeau. Ils avaient passé la matinée dans leur nouvelle maison afin que le petit s'y habitue. Puis ils étaient sorti acheter des robes de sorciers. Le petit, qui en mettait rarement, était très content de ses achats et avait demandé quelques robes pour Tinou.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cour de la nouvelle école d'Alexander et attendaient la directrice avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous. Ils avaient mit leurs nouvelles robes, noire pour tout les deux, et avaient baissé leurs capuches.

-Alexander, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manger le chapeau de Tinou.

-Mais il m'l'a permis !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te l'a permis que cela ne lui fait pas mal.

-Non, la douleur ne le touche pas. Tinou est plus fort que Hulk !

-Hulk ? Le gros bonhomme vert dans Avengers ? Ce n'est pas un méchant ?

-Ben non ! Y fait partis des Avenzers c'est qu'il est zentil !

-Mais il ne casse pas tout ?

-Décidément, tu sais rien Papa. Tu veux que ze te prête Tinou pour qu'il te raconte toute l'histoire ?

-On dit « Tu ne sais rien ».

-Ronald Weasley ? Demanda une voix, surprise.

Edward frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça ! Il se releva et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée. Il vit une femme blonde aux cheveux lâchés de petite taille qui le regardait avec des yeux gonflés, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pour boucles d'oreilles des radis pendouillant à ses oreilles.

-Par Merlin, Ron, c'est bien toi !

Sans que le rouquin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça très fort.

-On avait raison ! Tu es bien vivant ! Mais où étais-tu partis ? Et tu as vu les autres ? Non, bien sûr que non, sinon ils me l'auraient dit... Mais pourquoi viens-tu me voir en premier ?

-Heu... Je...Bonjour, Luna... Heu... J'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice de cet école ? répondit le rouquin, gêné.

-Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Monsieur Bilius... Par Merlin, c'est toi !

Le rouquin sourit, gêné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était à Londres, il allait devoir affronter son passé, mais il ne l'espérait pas aussi vite. Par Merlin, il n'était arrivé qu'hier soir !

-Heu... Oui, c'est pour l'inscription de mon fils...

-Ton fils ?

Il s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir le petit garçon qui n'avait pas bougé et les observait en silence, sa peluche dans les bras.

-C'est ton fils ? Mais il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur. Bonjour, je suis Luna, une amie à ton Papa. Comment tu t'appelles, mon poussin ?

-Ze suis pas un poussin, dit l'enfant en serrant Tinou contre lui. Ze suis un grand car z'ai cinq ans. Ze suis Alexander, et voici Tinou.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, toi et Tinou. Alors tu as fais bon voyage ?

-Oui. De tout'facon, rien ne pouvait m'arriver de mal, car mon Papa sauve plein de zens et Tinou est le plus fort du monde !

-C'est vrai ? Tu en as de la chance d'être aussi bien protégé, dis donc !

-Si tu veux ze peux te prêter Tinou pour qu'il te protèze toi aussi. Mais il faudra me le rendre parce qu'il n'aime pas être trop loin de moi.

-Tu es gentil. Mais je crois que je vais le laisser avec toi. Si je suis en danger, je pourrai simplement me mettre à tes côtés ?

-Oui, comme ça il te protézera et moi z'irai taper celui qui t'embête, d'accord ?

-Je suis d'accord !

Luna se releva et dit :

-Ton fils est adorable !

-Merci, Luna...

-Dis-moi Ron, tu ne vas pas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... Non... Si je viens pour inscrire Alexander, c'est que l'on va rester un peu de temps.

-Ça me rassure ! Allez, viens, Alexander, je vais te présenter tes nouveaux copains, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'enfant regarda sa main quelques instants avant de l'attraper et se laisser entraîner.

 **OoooOoooO**

Edward était énervé. Déjà, la rencontre avec Luna l'avait chamboulé et maintenant il devait effectuer une opération neurochirurgicale de type 2 alors qu'initialement il n'était censé être présent que pour rencontrer son prédécesseur et sa future équipe de travail ! Il avait envoyé un Patronus à Jessica lui demandant de venir aussitôt, et avait dû laisser Alexander dans une salle attenante au bloc opératoire, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger et de ne suivre personne.

Une fois que Jessica fut sur les lieux et qu'elle fut briefée sur le patient, l'opération put commencer. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il opérait, Edward effectuait ses gestes sans hésitation et on avait l'impression qu'il s'amusait, tant que cela lui semblait facile.

Deux heures plus tard, l'opération fut terminée, et Edward laissa Jessica s'occuper du reste. Il alla se laver les mains, enleva le masque chirurgical et sa blouse pleine de sang pour enfiler une blouse propre et courir rejoindre son fils.

-Alex ? Cria-t-il en entrant dans la salle.

Mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua deux hommes bruns qui se tenaient devant le petit dont un qui s'était accroupit. Lorsqu'il entendit son père, Alexander sourit et se précipita dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Ça y est, t'as finit de sauver le vieux monsieur ? T'en a mis du temps !

-Je suis désolé, mon grand. C'était plus compliqué que prévu, mais oui, il va aller mieux maintenant. Tu ne t'es pas ennu...

-Ron ?

Le rouquin regarda l'homme qui l'avait interrompu et se figea. Devant lui se tenait un brun aux yeux émeraudes qu'il connaissait très bien et qui le regardait avec surprise.

-... Ron... C'est bien toi ? Demanda le brun en tremblant.

Edward fit un petit sourire d'excuse et voulut parler, mais Alexander le devança .

-Non, c'est mon papa, et il n'est pas ton Ron ! Cria-t-il. Papa, ce monsieur voulait m'emmener avec lui ! Ze lui ai poutant dit que tu allais arriver !

-Désolé gamin, répliqua aussitôt le deuxième homme brun qui regardait sévèrement Alexander, mais l'hôpital n'est pas une salle de jeux pour un enfant sans surveillance. Nous avons voulut le ramener au bureau des aurors pour…

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, coupa Edward en lui lançant en regard noir, mais je n'étais pas censé effectuer un opération chirurgicale aujourd'hui... Nous venons d'arriver et j'étais venu voir les lieux de mon travail lorsqu'il y a eut cet urgence et j'ai demandé à mon fils de m'attendre dans cette salle étant donné que je n'avait personne sur le coup pour me le garder... Mais si mon fils vous a embêté...

-Ce n'est pas ça, monsieur. Seulement, certains infirmières l'ont aperçut seul et nous ont appelé... Mais comme vous êtes son père, nous n'allons pas nous attarder. Faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Potter on y va ?

Le dénommé Potter n'avait pas bougé durant la conversation. Son regard était braqué sur le rouquin et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne semblait ne pas le savoir.

-Ron...

-Bonjour, Harry. Répondit le rouquin avec douceur. Je suis désolé...Tu t'es déplacé pour rien...

-Non... Cela m'a permis de te voir au moins... Tu... Tu... Travailles donc ici ?

-Oui...

-Edward ! Fit Jessica en entrant dans la salle. Par Merlin, ça commence fort... Oh je dérange ?

-Non c'est bon, on allait partir, répondit le médicomage en lui souriant. Alex est fatigué et il n'a pas encore manger.

-C'est vrai ça ? Tu as faim comment, p'tit Monstre ?

-Une faim de loup ! Répondit l'enfant. Papa, On pourrait manzer un cochon ? Mais pas pour Tinou, lui, il n'a pas très faim.

-Comme tu voudras, mon grand, répondit son père en souriant. On mange dehors ?

-Et ça recommence ! S'écria Jessica d'une voix sévère. Tu ne vas pas commencer à lui donner que de la malbouffe !

-Papa, Zésica a dit un vilain mot !

-Alexander, viens ici, on va manger à la maison, continua Jessica, comme si elle n'avait pas été coupée.

L'enfant quitta les bras de son père pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme qui continuait à lancer des éclairs en direction du rouquin.

-Ok, t'as gagné, dit celui-ci en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. Avance, je dois aller voir M. Edsson pour toute la paperasse de ma venue. Je vous rejoins à la maison ?

-Fait vite alors, si ton fils a faim, tu ne dois pas trop tarder.

Et elle s'en alla après avoir salué d'un signe de tête les deux hommes bruns qui n'avaient rien dit depuis son arrivée. Edward regarda Harry et déclara, gêné :

-Bon je dois partir... Je dois encore aller voir le directeur...

-Ron...

-On se verra, une autre fois, ok ?

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **OoooOoooO**

Edward soupira. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait officiellement prit ses fonctions à Sainte Mangouste et il était épuisé. Chaque jour, il avait au minimum une opération à effectuer, ce qui ne lui laissait pas de temps pour être avec son fils.

Celui-ci restait avec Judith et ses enfants. C'était elle qui allait le déposer et le récupérer à l'école. Et même si cela le soulageait, Edward ne pouvait pas continuer à obliger la sœur de son amie de s'occuper de son fils. Il faudrait qu'il passe une annonce pour trouver une nounou. Et si elle pouvait s'installer à la maison, cela sera l'idéal, ainsi si jamais il était appelé en pleine nuit, Alexander ne se retrouvera pas seul.

Mais en plus des inquiétudes pour son fils, il y avait aussi son passé qui le rattrapait. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que Luna et Harry avaient parlé et que tout le monde cherchait à le revoir... Mais il n'était pas prêt. Déjà, voir les larmes de Harry lui avait fait mal au cœur, il ne voulait pas savoir comment réagirait sa famille... Non, cela pouvait attendre.

Pour éviter toute rencontre imprévue, il avait transplané directement dans son bureau où il prenait connaissance du type d'opération qu'il allait effectuer et allait ensuite en bloc opératoire où Jessica l'attendait. Pour les urgences, C'était la noire qui l'appelait via le Patronus et le briefait en même temps. Il se contentait de venir, opérer, et repartir.

Il ne parlait à personne. Non qu'il était associable, mais il savait que le personnel de Sainte Mangouste était curieux et il ne voulait franchement pas perdre son temps à raconter sa vie. Jessica le faisait pour lui, merci bien. De toutes façons, il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis mais pour son travail. Et il savait qu'il était efficace. Il n'était pas surpris qu'à chaque fois qu'il opérait, il y ait de plus en plus d'élèves médicomages ou même d'autres médicomages qui le regardait travailler depuis le poste d'observation. Jessica se moquait de lui en disant que, d'ici un mois, toute l'Angleterre sorcière ne voudrait que lui comme médicomage !

Mais lui s'inquiétait pour son amie. Sainte Mangouste n'était pas Morgana's House, et avait beaucoup de personnel. Et de nombreux médicomages assistants voulaient travailler avec lui et se plaignaient déjà de la présence permanente de Jessica lors de ses interventions. Même s'il savait que son amie savait se défendre, il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids devant toute Sainte Mangouste, dont Hermione Granger.

Oui, il avait vu plusieurs fois l'ancienne Gryffondor parmi le personnel qui le regardait lors de ses interventions. Elle avait prit quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle portait ses cheveux courts à la garçonne, ce qui lui allait très bien, se maquillait... De loin, elle semblait plus féminine que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, mais elle avait toujours ce regard curieux qui la caractérisait tant. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait toujours le même caractère ! Il savait qu'elle était devenue une médicomage elle aussi, et qu'elle avait demandé à l'assister plusieurs fois mais Jessica avait sut s'imposer jusqu'à présent.

Il savait aussi qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler après une intervention, mais il avait réussit à l'esquiver. Mais pendant encore combien de fois y arrivera-t-il ? Il la connaissait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne l'enferme dans un placard de Sainte Mangouste afin de pouvoir discuter après lui avoir lancé plusieurs sorts pour lui prouver sa colère.

En plus de Hermione, il y avait aussi Ginny qui cherchait à le voir. Sa sœur l'attendait chaque matin et soir à l'école d'Alexander. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Luna lui avait présenté Alex et depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Ginny n'hésitait pas à lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Il soupira de nouveau. Oui, il savait qu'il devait aller tous les voir pour leur parler, leur expliquer le pourquoi de son départ, mais il n'en avait pas envie. De toutes façons, presque six ans s'étaient passés depuis son départ et il n'était plus le même. Si ce qui était arrivé, lui arrivait aujourd'hui, il se serait évidement tourné vers sa famille et ses amis. Mais, à l'époque, il avait eut peur que tout ce monde le rejette et ne se moque de lui. C'était stupide, il en avait conscience, mais il y a six ans, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et se cachait toujours derrière quelqu'un. Si ce n'était pas derrière un de ses frères à la maison, en dehors, il n'était que l'ombre de Harry Potter. Même Mione avait sut s'imposer dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis ses onze ans !

Il soupira une troisième fois. Il devait aussi reprendre le nom de Ronald Weasley. Les rumeurs allaient commencer à circuler. Il savait que la « Gazette des Sorciers » voudrait l'interroger et qu'avant cela, il devrait raconter son histoire à Alexander et à Jessica. Par Merlin, la jeune femme allait le tuer !

Il se leva et s'étira. Il verra ça après. Pour le moment, il devait aller cuisiner pour le morfal qui lui servait de fils. Il avait sincèrement besoin d'une nounou à domicile.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Et comment veux-tu que j'atteigne les noyaux accumbens en passant par là, Jessica ?

-Je ne te dis pas que tu dois passer par là, mais qu'il faut...

Ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait à un bloc opératoire et Jessica le briefait sur l'opération qu'il devait effectuer. L'intervention était prévue et il l'avait étudié, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de refaire le point avec son amie. Car même si c'était lui qui tenait la baguette pour l'opération, il aimait avoir son point de vue. Les deux étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une personne toussota pour attirer leur attention.

-Bonjour madame, fit Jessica avec douceur, je peux vous aider ?

Mais la dame ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait ancré ses yeux noisettes sur le visage découvert de son binôme. Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait vite. Il se mit à trembler et ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes lorsqu'il reconnut la femme rousse qui les avait interrompu.

-Maman... Dit-il d'une voix enrouée avant de la prendre dans ses bras, devant une Jessica qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est bien toi... Tu es revenu... Oh merci Merlin, tu es rentré ! Par Merlin... Laisse-moi te regarder... Mon bébé...

Jessica assista avec gène aux retrouvailles de son ami avec sa mère. Tandis que celle-ci lui touchait le visage en pleurant tout en disant qu'il était devenu beau, Edward, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête, ne cessait de lui demander pardon. Elle aurait aimé les laisser tranquille et se retrouver en paix, mais le patient attendait le chirurgien. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle intervint :

-Dr Billius, le patient est prêt...

Edward sembla redescendre sur Terre.

-Maman... Il faut que... Je dois aller travailler...

-Je comprends... Ron... S'il te plaît, viens dîner ce soir à la maison... Je t'en prie...

Le médicomage avala sa salive. Il pouvait fuir Hermione et Ginny. Il pouvait ignorer les larmes de Harry même si cela lui faisait mal. Mais sa mère... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était déplacée sur son lieu de travail et se tenait devant lui en larme. Par Merlin, elle lui avait tant manqué !

-Je serai là, Maman, je te le promets, lui répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, lui fit une bise sur son front, avant de se diriger sans se retourner vers le bloc. Jessica resta un instant avec la mère de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et puisse quitter l'hôpital sans prendre appuie sur une personne.

Edward Bilius avait une histoire à lui raconter.

 **OoooOoooO**

Edward était épuisé. Il avait dû effectuer deux autres opérations en urgence. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, il allait être en retard pour le dîner de sa mère. Il devait en plus aller récupérer Alexander chez Judith ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah, oui, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait demandé. Il soupira et quitta le bloc opératoire pour se laver les mains quand il entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir.

-Non, Jessica je m'en vais, dit-il sans se retourner. Il est hors de question que j'effectue une autre intervention ce soir, je suis fatigué !

-Je peux te comprendre, tu as fais de bon travail aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas Harper.

Le rouquin se retourna et vit Hermione qui le regardait sévèrement. Elle avait encore sa blouse de médicomage.

-Hermione...

-Bonsoir, Ron. Au moins tu te souviens de mon nom. Quand-est ce que tu allais venir me voir ?

-Écoutes... Je ne peux pas rester... Je suis attendu...

-Je le sais, ta mère a prévenu tout le monde. Je lui ai dit que tu étais encore au travail et je lui ai promis que je t'amènerais au Terrier. Et puis, j'aurais aimé te parler un peu avant en privé...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire en particulier, Hermione. Et depuis quand j'ai besoin que l'on me chaperonne pour aller au Terrier ? Je sais m'y rendre seul, non ?

-Depuis que tu as disparu sans donner signe de vie pendant six ans et que tu as promis que tu allais voir Harry et qu'il attend toujours un signe de ta part !

-Hermione ! Tu es médicomage comme moi, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour moi !

-Cela n'empêche pas Harper de savoir te joindre à chaque fois qu'elle le veut ! Alors que nous, nous devons ruser pour t'apercevoir juste un instant ! Molly a dû venir à l'hôpital pour te demander de venir au Terrier, qui, je te rappelle, est ta maison ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que nous avons eu ?

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jessica épuisée, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione.

-Granger, dit-elle sévèrement, je vous ait déjà dit que le Dr Bilius n'avait pas besoin d'une autre médicomage assistante pour ses interventions !

Hermione lui lança une regard froid avant de déclarer :

-Je ne suis pas ici pour le travail, Harper. Maintenant veuillez être gentille et partir, nous sommes en pleine conversation.

-Hermione ! S'écria le rouquin avec colère.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers Jessica qu'il prit dans ses bras et déclara en regardant son amie d'enfance :

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais ne t'en prends pas à elle. Et elle a raison, je ne travaille qu'avec Jessica et personne d'autre, alors enlève-toi l'idée de vouloir la remplacer. Et puis, pour ce soir, j'ai d'autres choses à faire avant d'aller au Terrier. Dis à Maman que j'arriverai plus tard. Salut.

Et il transplana en emmenant la noire avec lui.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Mais comment as-tu pu être ami avec une fille comme elle ?! S'écria Jessica en colère.

Ils étaient chez Judith et Edward venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait été à l'école avec Hermione.

-Elle est méchante, juge tout le monde de haut...

-Jess, elle se comporte seulement comme ça avec toi. Elle ne te connaît pas, essaya de calmer son ami.

-Et comment tu le sais ça ? Tu ne viens que pour les interventions chirurgicales ! Moi je dois travailler avec elle !

-Tu sais bien qu'elle veut travailler avec moi lors d'une intervention...

-Ouvre les yeux Edward, cette fille me déteste !

-Elle est simplement jalouse de toi. Écoute, mets-toi à sa place, ton meilleur ami avec qui tu as toujours tout partagé disparaît du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace et revient six ans plus tard accompagné d'une autre fille qui se prend pour la personne qui le connaît par cœur, comment réagirais-tu ?

-Je chercherais à savoir pourquoi il est parti au lieu de m'acharner sur sa nouvelle amie !

-Jessica...

-Edward, elle est imbuvable ! Elle se comporte vraiment comme si Sainte Mangouste lui appartenait ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle couche avec Harry Potter que cela veut dire que tout doit lui être servit sur un plateau !

-Elle couche avec Harry ?

-Il parait qu'ils sont très proches. Ils vont souvent déjeuner ensemble... Attends, pourquoi tu l'appelles « Harry » ? Tu connais Harry Potter personnellement ?

-Ce ne sont que des commérages, Jessica, répliqua le rouquin en éludant la question tout en haussant les épaules. Hermione et Potter ne sont que des amis comme toi et moi. Je t'en prie, ne te rends pas jalouse, cela ne te va pas.

-Par Merlin, elle croit que nous sommes ensemble ?! C'est pour ça qu'elle me déteste ! Mais elle est folle ! Tu as le droit de faire ta vie si tu en as envie, non ? Et puis, elle est ta meilleure amie d'enfance et elle ne sait pas que tu préfères les hommes ?

-... Jessica... Nous étions en couple avant que je m'en aille...

-... Merde alors... Ne me dis pas que c'est la mère d'Alexander ?

-Non ! Dois-je te rappeler que mon fils est métisse ? Écoute, je te raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard, mais là, je dois y aller. Ma mère doit m'attendre... Je te laisse Alexander avec toi, puisqu'il dort...

-Emmène-le avec toi.

Devant le regard confus de son ami, elle s'expliqua :

-Il s'agit de sa grand-mère, Edward. À sa place, je voudrais voir mon petit-fils, même s'il est endormit.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Jessica ? Soupira le rouquin.

La noire sourit et alla chercher Alexander.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il transplana devant la cour du Terrier, son fils dans ses bras. Dans la nuit, la maison semblait faire peur car le petit demanda doucement :

-Pourquoi on est ici, Papa ?

Le rouquin posa son fil au sol et se mit à sa hauteur avant de lui expliquer :

-Nous sommes venus voir mon Papa et ma Maman, Alexander.

-Et pourquoi leur maison va s'écrouler ?

-Elle ne va pas s'écrouler, mon grand. Elle tient à l'aide de la magie.

-Alors ze peux aussi faire de la mazie ici sans me cacher ?

-Bien sûr... Bon, et si on y allait ?

-Papa ? Ta maman et ton papa sont zentils ?

-Tu vas les adorer, Alexander.

L'enfant hocha la tête et lui prit la main tout en serrant Tinou. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la maison qui était bizarre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une grosse dame qui avait les mêmes cheveux que son papa avec un tablier blanc, avant qu'elle ne prenne de force son papa dans ses bras tout en criant et en pleurant.

Pendant que son papa se faisait étouffer par la grosse dame, il aperçut d'autres personnes qui avaient aussi les mêmes cheveux que son papa. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut la dame qui était toujours dans son école avec Luna. Il y avait aussi le monsieur qui était venu le chercher alors qu'il attendait son père l'autre jour, celui qui avait les yeux verts. Il y avait aussi une dame qui était très belle avec ses cheveux courts mais qui le regardait sévèrement.

Il serra Tinou plus fort. Avait-il fait une bêtise ?

-Allons Molly, laisse-le respirer, dit alors un monsieur aux cheveux roux... Enfin, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, mais ils étaient aussi roux. Et puis je crois qu'il y a petit garçon qui aimerait bien rentrer.

La grosse femme lâcha alors son papa et le regarda alors. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et dit en lui souriant et en pleurant :

-Par Merlin... Tu es Alexander ?

-Oui... Mais pourquoi vous pleurez et souriez en même temps ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? On vous a zeté un mauvais sort ?

-Non mon chéri... Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je suis heureuse de te voir, toi et ton père.

-Ah bon ? Est ce que ze dois pleurer moi aussi ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Ici tu n'as pas être triste. Tu dois toujours être heureux. Et si jamais tu as un chagrin, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir et tu verras, je le ferai partir.

-Vous êtes comme Papa, alors ? Vous savez faire des bisous maziques qui aspirent toutes les douleurs et les gros chagrins ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui lui ait appris comment faire. Je suis sa maman.

-Donc vous êtes ma grand-mère ?

En guise de réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras. Alexander aima tout de suite l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle. Mais cette étreinte fut de courte durée car son père, qui s'était avancé dans la maison, l'appelait. Sa grand-mère le porta alors pour rejoindre son père. Arrivé sur place, il constata que tout le monde pleurait et le regardait en silence. Il regarda sa grand-mère et demanda :

-Et eux aussi, ils pleurent de zoie ?

-Oui, trésor, lui répondit Molly en souriant. Nous sommes tous content que vous soyez avec nous.

-Alexander, viens ici que je te présente, appela son père.

L'enfant quitta les bras de Molly et alla rejoindre son père qui lui montra le monsieur qui n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux et dit :

-Alex, voici mon papa, Arthur Weasley. Là, ce sont mes grand-frères Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Là, c'est ma sœur Ginny, que tu connais déjà. Et là, c'est une très bonne amie à moi, Hermione.

À chaque fois que son père prononçait un nom, Alexander disait bonjour et chaque personne lui répondait soit en le serrant dans ses bras, soit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, soit encore en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. La belle dame qui l'avait regardé sévèrement lui fit un petit sourire et petit bisou sur la joue.

-Et là, continua son père en lui montrant le monsieur brun aux yeux verts, c'est ton parrain, Harry Potter.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Comment ça Harry Potter ? Son père devait se tromper. Ce monsieur ne pouvait pas être le Super Héros du monde sorcier ! Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Thor ! Et puis, il semblait faible. Il était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas une seconde face aux Avengers !

-Mais tu te trompes, papa ! Ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est comme Iron Man, Papa ! Il habite dans une tour avec les autres super héros !

-Iron Man ? Demanda un de ses oncles. C'est qui celui-là ?

-C'est un des super héros des petits garçons moldus, répondit Harry.

-Oh, je vois, reprit son père doucement qui n'avait pas écouté son frère. Mais tu vois, Alex... Harry voulait te rencontrer et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas dans sa tour de super héros.

Alexander regarda d'un air sceptique le brun qui s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Bonjour, Alexander. Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu dû mal à croire que je suis Harry Potter ?

-Tu sembles être moins fort que les Avenzers... Tu as vraiment battu Vodemort ?

Harry lui fit un sourire qui lui plut. Cela ressemblait au même sourire que son papa et que Jessica lui faisaient.

-C'est vrai que Iron Man et son équipe sont très forts, mais tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

-Quoi ?

-Ils n'ont pas de baguette magique.

L'enfant le regarda, surpris, et se mit à rire. Décidément, il aimait bien ce Harry Potter !

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron regardait son fils qui s'était endormis dans les bras de sa mère. La journée avait été longue pour lui, et il était fatigué. Le voir dans les bras de sa mère lui rappela qu'il cherchait une nounou pour lui. Il devait s'y mettre sérieusement car il ne pouvait pas continuer à utiliser Judith comme nounou.

-Ron ? Appela Georges, qui était assis en face de lui, maintenant que ton fils dort et qu'il ne nous entends plus, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

Ron regarda chaque personne présente et s'attarda sur Hermione qui lui jetait des regards assassins. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert de son départ et que c'était elle qui allait le plus souffrir de ses explications. Mais elle avait le droit de le savoir. C'est pour ça qu'il lui dit :

-Je te trompais, Hermione. Cette personne... m'a demandé de faire un choix entre vous deux, et c'est elle que j'ai choisie... Et comme je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier devant vous tous qui adorez Mione, j'ai préféré partir... Je vous demande pardon...

-Et pourquoi t'es revenu ? Demanda Charlie avec colère.

-... Jessica... ma médicomage assistante a proposé ma candidature à Sainte Mangouste, et elle a été accepté. Je suis revenu car je pourrais avoir à ma disposition les meilleurs outils pour effectuer mon travail.

-Si il n'y a avait pas eut Sainte Mangouste, tu ne serais pas revenu ? Demanda Ginny avec tristesse.

-Non, petite sœur. Je serais resté en Australie.

-Quoique, avec le nom que tu commences à te faire dans ton métier, nous aurons finit par retrouver ta trace, fit Bill en souriant. Mais comment t'es devenu médicomage chirurgien ?! Tu n'étais pas inscrit à l'école des Aurors avec Harry ?

Ron lui sourit en guise de remerciement et répondit :

-Dès les premiers temps après mon départ, j'ai dû rechercher un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins. Je me suis retrouvé à faire le ménage à l'hôpital. Et un jour j'ai assisté par hasard à la mort d'un des patients lors d'une intervention chirurgicale. Bien sûr, comme je ne devrais pas être là, on m'a mis à la porte. Mais je me suis demandé si j'aurai put le sauver... C'est comme ça que je me suis renseigné sur le cursus à suivre pour devenir chirurgien. Je suis donc rentré à l'école de médicomage après la naissance d'Alexander, et après beaucoup de travail, me voilà à mon poste aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce parce qu'elle était enceinte que tu l'as choisie ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme, mais qui tremblait malgré tout.

Ron la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit calmement :

-Oui.

-C'est Harper ?

-Non, Jessica n'est pas la mère d'Alexander.

Hermione hocha la tête, et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

 **OoooOoooO**

-La vache, c'est grand !

Ron sourit et déclara :

-Fais comme chez toi, Harry. Je vais coucher le petit, je reviens.

Le rouquin alla déposer son fils dans son lit. Après l'avoir déshabillé à l'aide d'un sort, il le borda et lui fit une bise sur le front.

Sa visite au Terrier s'était achevée quelques temps après le départ d'Hermione. Il avait dû batailler avec sa mère pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et il avait dû lui promettre qu'il passerait le week-end avec eux. Harry s'était alors proposé de l'accompagner afin de pouvoir relier la cheminée du duplex aux cheminées de la famille, comme ça Molly pourrait voir son petit-fils avant le week-end.

Lorsqu'il descendit au salon, Ron vit le brun qui terminait de jeter des sorts sur la cheminée. Il alla dans la cuisine, sortit du frigo deux canettes de Bièraubeurre et retourna au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et tendit une des deux canettes au brun quand celui-ci le rejoignit.

-Merci vieux, dit Harry après avoir but une gorgée.

Ron fit un simple signe de tête en guise de réponse.

-Bon, tu vas me dire toute la vérité, maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux ?

Ron le regarda surprit.

-Ron, je suis ton meilleur ami, je te connais depuis que nous avons onze ans ! Je sais quand tu caches quelque chose...

-Harry...

-Et je suis au courant pour Blaise.

-... Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu trompais Hermione avec Blaise Zabini qui est un homme et donc par conséquent, étant donné qu'il est resté ici alors que tu es parti, il n'a pas put être enceint. Et comme Alexander est un vrai mélange de toi et de lui, j'en déduis que c'est toi qui est tombé enceint et que tu as eut peur et c'est pour ça que tu as fuit... Je me trompe ?

-Un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint, Harry...

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi et c'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas ton départ, mais un des cousins de Fleur, la femme de Bill, est tombé enceint dernièrement. Au début je me suis moqué mais Fleur m'a expliqué qu'étant son cousin, il avait du sang vélane en lui, ce qui a rendu la grossesse possible. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur ton arbre généalogique, et un de tes arrières-parents était vélane. Donc tu peux être enceint... Ce qui confirme ma théorie.

-... J'ai du sang vélane en moi ?

-Oui.

-... Et comment... Qui te l'a dit pour Blaise et moi ? Tu le savais ?

-Non... Vous avez été discret. En fait... Tu le verras de toutes façons, mais je préfère te le dire : je suis en couple avec Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Tu parles bien de... La Fouine ?!

-Oui, Il s'agit bien de lui.

-Mais comment ?... Vous vous détestez...

-Ça, c'était avant la guerre... Après, lors de notre huitième année à Poudlard on pouvait être dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus ! En fait, pour résumer, durant ma formation pour devenir auror, nous avons dû travailler ensemble, et de fil en aiguille nous avons appris à nous connaître et nous nous sommes rapprochés pour finalement nous mettre ensemble.

-Comment l'a prit Ginny ?

-En fait, cela c'est bien goupillé, car ton départ nous a éloigné. Elle ne pouvait plus me regarder sans penser à toi et donc elle s'est investit dans son travail. Elle a racheté le Chicaneur qu'elle gère aujourd'hui. C'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Michael Corner, son actuel mari.

-Ginny est mariée ? Mais pourquoi ce Corner n'était pas là ce soir ?

-Parce que l'on voulait juste réunir le noyau de la famille ce soir. Mais je suis sûr que ce week-end, tu verras les maris et femmes de tes frères et sœur, ainsi que leur enfants.

-Hermione... Est ce qu'elle …

-Elle est en couple avec ton frère, Charlie, Ron.

-Charlie ?! … Je comprends mieux sa réaction tout à l'heure !

-Après ton départ, elle a touché le fond. Elle n'allait plus à l'école de médicomages et s'est réfugiée dans l'alcool moldue. C'est Charlie qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Au début c'était pour qu'à ton retour tu puisses retrouver la Hermione que tu connaissais, mais les sentiments se sont installés et ils ont finit ensembles.

-Ils me détestent...

-Je pense que vous n'allez pas tout de suite vous voir pour vous racontez vos secret... Mais j'ai confiance... Tu nous as manqué, Ron, Mais nous avons tous avancés dans nos vies professionnelles et personnelles. Malgré la peine que nous a causé ton départ, nous nous sommes tous épanouis. La seule personne qui m'inquiète c'est Blaise.

-Harry...

-C'est en fréquentant Drago que je me suis mis à le fréquenter lui aussi. Et à force nous avons sympathisé, puis de fil en aiguille, il s'est confié. Drago savait toute l'histoire mais il ignorait ton nom. Quand à moi, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Bien sûr, ni Hermione, ni ta famille ne sait qui est réellement Blaise pour toi. C'est quand j'ai vu Alexander l'autre jour, que j'ai compris l'une des causes de ton départ. Je te connais, Ron. Tu n'es pas un lâche et tu préférerais subir des Doloris plutôt que de trahir les tiens...

-Écoute...

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te plaît, Ron. Tu avais le choix entre Hermione, Blaise et Alexander. Tu as choisi ton fils ce qui est normal. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé Blaise à tes côtés ? Pourquoi es-tu parti loin de lui, de nous, même de moi ? Ne pouvais-je pas t'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fui Ron ?

-D'accord, tu as gagné... Je vais tout te dire... Que t'as raconté Blaise ?

-Il m'a juste résumé votre histoire. Mais je veux les détails.

Ron soupira et hocha la tête.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Alors voici ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère que le début vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Pour l'heure, je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Pour toi

 **Résumé** : Ron croyait connaître tout ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en amour. Après tout il sortait avec la femme de ses rêves. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de Blaise ?

 **Couple** : Ronald Weasley /Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy et compagnie…

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi ! ) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M !

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. De plus **cette fiction est** **un Os**. Un très long Os. Tellement long que je l'ai coupé **en trois partie** !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pour cette partie, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas tenue compte de tous les éléments de l'œuvre de JK Rowling. En effet, pour le bien de cette histoire, Ron n'a pas laissé tomber les potions en sixième année, étant donné qu'il faisait tout comme Harry. De plus, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore sont vivants. Oui, je sais, tout le tome 7 n'est plus crédible, mais j'avais besoin que Severus et Minerva gardent leurs fonctions de « professeurs ». De plus, je vous rappelle que la famille Weasley est toujours entière après la guerre.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos mise en alerte et en favoris ainsi que vos commentaires! Je suis contente que cet histoire vous plaise.

 **RAR** :

 **sarah** , **nesshrya** , **Mitub, Aki et Guest** : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Le commencement**

* * *

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il remarqua le corps nu d'Hermione, il sourit. Enfin, il était en couple avec celle qui faisait battre le cœur depuis ses onze ans ! Ils avaient franchi le cap la nuit dernière et il était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ! Oui bon, ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant quelques mois, mais là ce n'était pas pareil : ils avaient fait l'amour sans peur du lendemain, sans précipitation... Car la guerre était finie.

Harry, Hermione et lui pouvaient redevenir des adolescents comme les autres et, pour lui, faire l'amour à Hermione en prenant son temps et l'amener au mont des plaisirs était une tâche très importante. Il voulait lui faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre qui revenaient dans ses cauchemars. Il voulait que, dans ses bras, elle oublie tout et puisse se reposer sans rien craindre.

Il regarda le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il n'était pas huit heures.

-Bonjour... Fit son amante d'une voix endormie.

-Bonjour, beauté. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Tu me regardais encore dormir...

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es belle.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour lui effectuer quelques caresses qui la rendirent frémissante et très demandeuse.

 **OoooOoooO**

C'était décidé, ils allaient refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Lui, cela ne l'arrangeait pas trop étant donné que le ministère de la magie lui avait donné beaucoup d'argent en guise de remerciement pour ses actions durant la guerre et qu'il pouvait maintenant se permettre de ne pas travailler, mais Harry et Hermione avaient besoin des ASPICS pour rentrer dans leurs écoles respectives. Harry voulait être auror et Mione voulait devenir médicomage. Quant à lui ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Comme ça ne l'enchantait pas de se retrouver seul, il allait sûrement suivre Harry chez les aurors... Dans tout les cas, ils retournaient à Poudlard. De plus, il avait appris que la plupart des élèves de leur promotion avaient fait ce choix. Ils ne seraient les seuls !

Ron soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était en retard.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville devant la boutique de Fred et Georges, sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de fêter comme il se devait la définition du mot « liberté ». En fait, il n'y avait rien à fêter mais, pour eux, se retrouver tous ensemble, en-dehors de Poudlard, sans la menace de Voldemort au-dessus de leur tête, était un bonheur qu'ils voulaient profiter à chaque occasion.

Il transplana au lieu de rendez-vous et retrouva ses amis qui lui reprochèrent son retard. Suite à de grandes discussions, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le Londres moldu. Après tout, comme le disait Seamus, ils ne savaient pas s'amuser à la moldue !

L'Irlandais les emmena manger au « Burger King », dans un bowling et, enfin, dans une boite de nuit. Là-bas, ils étaient des inconnus et pouvaient se fondre dans la masse. Ils en avaient profité. Ils découvrirent aussi les merveilleux cocktails alcoolisés des moldus. Ron les trouva si bon qu'il en avait consommé au point qu'il devint vite saoul.

Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, le petit groupe se sépara pour que chacun rentre chez soi. Harry voulut transplaner avec Ron au Terrier, mais celui-ci lui fit savoir qu'il avait prévu de dormir chez les jumeaux. Le voyant apte à transplaner sans problème, le brun le laissa et rentra chez lui.

En vérité, Ron ne voulait pas rentrer de suite. Il avait encore soif. Après tout, Seamus leur avait dit de s'amuser toute la nuit, non ? Il alla donc dans un pub qui se trouvait sur son chemin et demanda un des cocktails qu'il avait découvert dans la boîte.

Vraiment, les Moldus faisaient de très bons cocktails.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ce fut la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau qui le réveilla, ce matin-là. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, un mal de tête et un mal de reins le força à se recoucher. Il gémit de douleur et maudit tout les mages qu'il connaissait. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal à ce point ?

Il se retourna pour attraper sa baguette qu'il rangeait d'habitude sous son oreiller, mais stoppa son geste quand il vit une personne dormant à ses côtés. Et cette personne n'était pas Hermione car elle avait la peau noire. Et cette personne ne semblait pas être une fille car elle avait un torse aussi plat que le sien. C'est alors qu'il constata une chose importante : ils étaient tous les deux aussi nus que des vers !

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de cet état de fait, il hurla et réveilla l'endormi qui cria en se prenant la tête :

-Putain, Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas réveiller les gens avec douceur ?!

-Za... Zab... Zabini ? Demanda Ron en reconnaissant le Serpentard.

-Bravo, la Belette, t'es pas si bête, finalement ! Ricana le noir en s'asseyant.

-Va te faire foutre ! Hurla Ron en colère.

-Non mon chéri, c'est toi qui t'aie fait foutre. Je suis toujours au-dessus...

-Tu... Comment... Tu... Quoi ?

-Nous avons couchés ensemble, Weasley. Même si je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, il ne faut pas être Granger pour le deviner.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas gay : je sors avec Hermione !

-Et ben, tu viens de la tromper...

Énervé, Ron voulut quitter le lit mais ses reins lui firent mal. Il se rassit et il grimaça.

-Tu as mal au cul ? Je suis désolé, j'ai dû aller fort.

En entendant ces mots, plusieurs sensations envahirent le rouquin. Il était en colère contre ce garçon qui avait osé le toucher de la sorte, il se sentait sali à jamais, et il était triste car il avait trompé Hermione. Ce fut lorsqu'il constata ce fait qu'il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Faisant fi de sa nudité et de la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans tout son corps, il alla ramasser ses vêtements et déclara avant de transplaner :

-Cette nuit n'a jamais eut lieu, Zabini. Tu l'oublies et je ferai de même. Et si jamais tu en parles, je te montrerai tout ce que la guerre m'a appris.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il avait transplané chez ses frères. Merci Merlin, ceux-ci n'étaient pas chez eux. Il put donc aller se doucher et se rendre présentable avant de se rendre au Terrier où l'attendait Hermione. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Cette nuit n'avait jamais existé ! De toutes façons, il n'était pas gay. Non, il était en couple avec la fille de ses rêves !

C'est pour ça que la nuit suivante et toutes les nuits qu'il partagea avec sa petite-amie, il l'amenait au septième ciel en permanence. Il la comblait tant que la jeune fille en redemandait régulièrement ! Et chaque instant qu'il passait ensemble, que ce soit en intimité ou en compagnie de leurs amis, il la chouchoutait.

Il n'y avait que son bonheur qui comptait.

Puis septembre vint et, avec lui, le retour à Poudlard. Le château avait été réparé durant l'été et rien ne semblait avoir changé, hormis une stèle dans le parc avec le nom de toutes les personnes mortes aux combats.

En plus des Gryffondors de son année, il avait aussi retrouvé les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. Drago Malefoy et ses amis avaient servit d'espions durant la guerre et n'avaient pas subit de représailles. D'après ce que Ron avait compris, ce fut grâce à eux que Harry avait atteint la phase finale de la guerre. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Non, ce qui l'intéressait, en-dehors du bien-être d'Hermione, c'était de savoir s'il allait occuper le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, ou encore, c'était de savoir si les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient maintenues, ou même d'organiser des batailles de pistolet à encre avec Seamus.

Il vivait le jour au jour. Au milieu de ses amis, il rayonnait.

Malheureusement pour lui, certains n'appréciaient pas qu'il soit en permanence sur son nuage et n'hésitaient pas à le faire redescendre sur terre. Ce fut le cas du professeur Rogue qui lui donna une retenue, deux semaines après la rentrée.

La retenue consistait à nettoyer le sol des cachots à l'aide d'une brosse à dents et d'eau savonneuse. Rien de bien méchant, direz-vous, mais essayez de rester à quatre pattes dans le froid en frottant le sol pendant plus de deux heures, sans utiliser la magie !

Il fut bien content lorsque Rogue vînt le libérer pour qu'il puisse aller dormir ! Dans le couloir, il avançait en se frottant le coude et ne regarda pas devant lui, finissant par rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Pardon, je suis désolé ! S'excusant-il doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller tout le château.

-Putain... Weasley ? Mais que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ?

-Zabini ? Fit le rouquin, surpris, en se relevant. Je peux te poser la même question.

-J'ai fini ma ronde et je me rends à mon dortoir, répondit Zabini en se mettant debout à son tour. Et toi que fais-tu là ? Tu sais que tu es loin de ton dortoir ?

-Je viens de finir ma retenue avec Rogue... Tu es préfet ?

-Non, mais j'aide à effectuer les rondes des préfets.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de faire ça ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir donc, en faisant ça, j'évite de me retourner dans mon lit sans arrêt.

-Je vois... Et t'as essayé les potions de sommeil sans rêve ?

-On en devient vite dépendant, Weasley.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais se promener tout seul dans la nuit, c'est pas pareil que d'être dans son lit à se retourner sans arrêt ? Je veux dire, dans les deux cas, tu es seul avec tes pensées... Tu ne te changes pas les idées !

Zabini le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix enjôleuse :

-C'est vrai que c'est mieux d'être en galante compagnie...

-C'est ce que je te dis. Rien ne vaut une bonne discussion entre... Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Serpentard l'avait poussé jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait à côté. Il lui sourit et expliqua :

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que tu m'as conseillé... Je me change les idées... Avec toi.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui défaisant les boutons de sa robe.

-Arrêtes, Zabini !

Ron aurait pu se dégager. Il aurait pu si il avait eut les idées claires et la tête sur ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas car le Serpentard embrassait et soufflait sur toutes les zones sensibles de son cou et de ses oreilles, lui provoquant des frissons qui, petit à petit, envoyaient sa raison au placard. Un frisson le fit gémir et il crut entendre une réponse car les lèvres de son tortionnaire s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, une langue étrangère caressa le contour de la bouche tandis qu'une main qui ne lui appartenait pas caressait un téton. Ce toucher lui provoqua un frisson plus fort et il ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, la langue étrangère en profitant pour entrer dans sa bouche.

Ron, pris dans son plaisir, avait passé les mains dans la chevelure du Serpentard afin de se coller encore plus à lui et répondait au baiser. Il laissait son corps prendre les commandes. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son entre-jambe, il s'y frotta sans pudeur. Lorsque cette même main réussit à se faufiler dans son boxer qui semblait avoir disparut comme son pantalon et le caressa, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa la bouche du noir aller jouer avec un de ses boutons de chair à travers sa chemise puis poursuivre sa route vers le bas.

Lorsque la bouche remplaça la main, il crut devenir fou. Par Merlin, cette bouche était l'endroit parfait où il voulait élire domicile. Et cette langue qui découvrait chaque nervure, ces dents qui le caressaient avec douceur... Jamais Hermione ne lui avait fait ça ! Il plaça ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Blaise afin d'imposer son rythme. Perdu dans ces sensations de plaisir, il ne sentit pas un doigt entrer en lui. Quand il sentit le deuxième, il ne put rien dire car la langue fit quelque chose qui lui provoqua un frisson.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, la langue effectua le même geste et il crut sentir un mouvement de ciseaux en lui. Au début, ce fut douloureux mais cela fut remplacé par une sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il avait l'impression de flotter... Puis la bouche laissa son sexe et les doigts sortirent de son antre. Ron gémit de frustration mais les lèvres revinrent sur les siennes et il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Ayant peur de tomber, il s'appuya sur le mur et enlaça la taille du Serpentard de ses jambes. Il l'entendit -plus qu'il ne le comprit- prononcer un sort avant de sentir quelque chose de gros essayer de rentrer en lui.

Dire que cela ne lui faisait rien serait un mensonge. Mais avec une bouche qui jouait avec ses zones érogènes de son cou, une main caressant son sexe qui avait entre-temps perdu un peu de vigueur, l'introduction du membre étranger en lui se fut avec douceur. Lorsque son amant commença à se mouvoir, il lui fallut un temps pour apprécier l'acte en lui-même. Mais quand le plaisir se fit ressentir, il bougea de lui-même. Soudain, il ne sut dire ni quand ni pourquoi, la sensation de flotter se fit plus forte et son corps fut parcourut par des milliers de frissons.

-Encore... Soupira-t-il

À partir de ce moment, la douceur était partit pour laisser place à la brutalité. Et à tout ces milliers de frissons qui traversaient son corps en permanence... C'était trop bon... Et lorsque l'orgasme vint, il fut sans défense, se laissant sombrer dans un état post-coïtal. Il se sentit embrassé et entendit :

-Je t'aime, Ron.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le lendemain matin, Ron se trouvait dans la douche et laissait l'eau couler sur lui sans rien faire. Il était dans ses pensées. Il avait couché avec Zabini en plein milieu d'un couloir près des cachots. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qui ce serait passé si Rogue les aurait surpris...

Un frisson de peur le parcourut.

Il avait embrassé Zabini hier soir. Zabini était un garçon qui avait mit son sexe en lui. Zabini n'avait pas de poitrine ferme. Zabini n'était pas Hermione. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu? Pourquoi avait-il prit tant de plaisir à tout ça ? Pourquoi son sexe reprenait vie lorsqu'il se remémorait les images de la veille ?

Pourquoi le fait d'avoir trompé Hermione ne le dérangeait plus autant ? Pourtant c'était avec elle qu'il sortait, non ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détester Zabini ?

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Hermione était la femme de sa vie et il se devait de la rendre heureuse. Elle ne devait jamais savoir ce qui c'était passé la veille. Et si il croisait de nouveau le chemin de Zabini, il l'ignorerait. Il aimait Hermione et il le lui ferait savoir.

Fier de sa décision, il termina sa douche.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il passa les journées suivantes avec Hermione. La jeune fille avait décrété qu'il était temps de se préparer pour les ASPICS. Même s'il s'en était plaint, il travaillait avec elle. Elle lui avait montré une méthode de travail qui, selon elle, porterait ses fruits lorsqu'ils seront noyés dans les multiples devoirs qu'ils devront rendre.

Sans compter leur travail scolaire, le couple se portait bien. Ayant été des amis, ils se connaissaient bien et semblaient être en harmonie. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il ne passait plus de temps avec Harry mais celui-ci était en couple avec Ginny et était donc occupé de son côté. C'est seulement le soir dans le dortoir que les deux amis se retrouvaient vraiment.

Ce fut au cours de potion qu'il revit Zabini. Du moins, il ne put l'ignorer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire car Rogue les plaça en binôme ensemble. Cela ne dérangeait plus les élèves de se mélanger et la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard n'existait plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry et Malefoy s'échangeaient des mots cordialement. Bon, ils n'étaient pas prêt d'aller à la pêche aux calamars ensemble, mais ils ne s'insultaient plus.

Le cours s'était passé sans incident notable et lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, Zabini réussit à le retenir. Le Serpentard semblait être en colère.

-Que veux-tu, Zabini ?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu fais encore avec Granger.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est ma petite-amie donc...

-Et qu'est-ce que je deviens moi ?

-Mais tu n'es rien pour moi, Zabini. Ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir était un accident, rien de plus.

-Un acci... Weasley, ne joue pas avec moi !

-Je ne joue pas ! C'était une erreur, OK ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis en couple avec... Mmhff...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le Serpentard l'embrassait. Et lui, par réflexe, il répondit au baiser avec la même passion que le noir. Par Merlin, pourquoi ses baisers étaient-ils si bons ? Puis, comme cela avait commencé, Blaise s'écarta de lui, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Tu es en couple avec moi, Weasley. Rompt avec Granger ou je le ferai pour toi.

Puis il quitta la salle vide sans se retourner, le laissant derrière, tout chamboulé.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron était énervé. Comment ce sale pervers avait-il osé le menacer ? Il voulait le menacer ? Bien, il allait lui montrer qui était plus fort ! Il se disait être en couple avec lui ? Alors il allait lui montrer ce qu'avoir le cœur brisé voulait dire ! Personne ne choisissait pour lui !

Le soir-même, en pleine Grande Salle, il fit venir par hibou postal, un magnifique collier d'argent serti d'un saphir qu'il avait commandé l'après-midi même en livraison express. Il l'offrit à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle le remercia d'un baiser passionné, il en profita pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Zabini. Voir son visage déformé par la colère lui fit plaisir.

Zabini avait comprit sa réponse. Après tout, le saphir signifiait bien l'exclusivité amoureuse, non ?

 **OoooOoooO**

La plupart des garçons du château lui reprocha ce geste. Car depuis, chaque fille qui était en couple attendait de recevoir quelque chose d'aussi « beau et profond » à un moment inattendu, comme Hermione. Celle-ci, qui portait fièrement et en permanence le bijou tant convoité, était sur un nuage. Depuis cette soirée, ils formaient le couple le plus populaire du château.

Ron était sollicité pour des conseils en couple alors qu'il n'en n'était pas un expert. Il dût néanmoins donner l'adresse du magasin où il avait acheté le collier et quelques jours plus tard, la plupart des filles abordait un collier similaire à celui de Hermione. La lionne arrêta de mettre son collier en journée, mais n'hésitait pas à le porter dans leur intimité.

Un samedi après-midi, le rouquin courrait dans un des couloir du château. Harry était avec Ginny et Hermione avait décidé de passer du temps avec Lavande et les jumelles. Il avait donc du temps pour lui et il voulait aller voler. Il se dépêchait car il connaissait sa petite-amie. Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute l'après-midi avec les filles et qu'au bout de deux heures, elle chercherait sa compagnie.

Il courrait donc pour atteindre les vestiaire de Quidditch, mais jamais il ne les atteignit car il fut entraîné de force dans une salle vide. Lorsqu'il reconnut son kidnappeur, il s'exclama :

-Zabini !

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai eu pour te parler tranquillement.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne voulais pas te parler ? Mon message n'a pas été assez clair ?!

-Putain, Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette Miss-Je-sais-Tout !

-Je l'aime, Zabini ! Rentre ça dans ta tête, c'est elle que j'ai choisit !

Il voulut sortir de la pièce, mais le Serpentard le retint et déclara :

-Je t'aime, Ron.

À ces mots, le cœur du rouquin rata un battement. Il regarda son vis-à-vis et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas m'aimer... Tu ne me connais pas...

-Et pourtant c'est le cas. Depuis cet été, je...

-Cet été ? Je t'avais dit d'oublier ça ! Je t'avais dit que cela n'avait jamais eut lieu !

-Justement ! Parce que tu me l'as ordonné, j'ai mis mes souvenirs dans une pensine que j'ai visionné. Et Ron... Ce que j'ai vu...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que t'as vu, espèce de sale pervers !

-Pourquoi nies-tu l'évidence Ron ? Ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois a bien démontré que tu me veux comme moi je te veux...

-Je te le répète, je ne vais pas rompre avec Hermione. C'est elle que j'aime !

Zabini soupira et dit en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

-J'ai eu beaucoup d'amants et aucun ne m'a marqué comme toi, Ron. J'ai visionné plusieurs fois ce souvenir, et c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et c'est de ta faute. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux c'est toi que je vois. Ton visage lorsque tu te laisses aller, tes gémissements que tu émets quand tu rends les armes...

-Arrêtes...

-Je t'aime Ron, et si tu savais combien j'ai mal à chaque fois que tu la prends dans tes bras, que tu l'embrasses...

-Je ne romprai pas avec Hermione, Zabini.

-Je le sais. J'ai fini par le comprendre à la manière dont tu la regardes. Même si cela me rend malade, je m'en suis fait une raison... Mais je ne peux renoncer à toi.

-Zabini...

-Je t'aime, Ron. S'il faut que je te partage avec elle pour que tu sois heureux, alors soit, je le ferai.

-Quoi ?!

-Je peux fermer les yeux sur ce que tu fais avec elle, si tu me rends chaque baiser, chaque caresse que tu as échangé avec elle.

-Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

-Oh oui, je m'entends ! S'exclama le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux. Je te veux Ron, et comme tu ne vas pas la quitter, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé.

Ron ancra son regard dans celui du noir qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Le voir dans cet état lui serrait le cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Parce que je t'aime. Et que je t'ai déjà goûté deux fois, je ne peux plus m'en passer... Je t'en prie Ron, j'ai beau réfléchir, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour tous nous satisfaire !

Ron était chamboulé. Il ne savait que dire ni que faire. Jamais il n'avait pensé à être dans une situation de ce genre ! Quand il le vit s'approcher, il ne fit aucun geste. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il répondit au baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser brutal comme ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger. Non, celui-ci était doux. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Ron eut l'impression que des papillons prirent leur envol au sein même de son estomac. Cela lui procura d'agréables frissons qui le firent gémir.

Lorsque l'air commença à manquer, ils se séparèrent mais laissèrent leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et ils se regardèrent. Ron n'avait jamais remarqué que Zabini avait de si beaux yeux.

-Ron...

-Personne ne doit le savoir. C'est seulement entre nous deux, et uniquement nous deux.

Blaise sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

 **OoooOoooO**

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de laisser leur imagination travailler et de transformer une simple feuille blanche en quelque chose d'original. Ron, qui se tenait à côté de Neville, regardait la feuille sans la voir. Il repensait au moment qu'il avait passé auprès de son Serpentard puis avec sa Gryffondor la veille au soir. Avec Blaise, cela avait été certes brutal mais l'orgasme n'en avait été que meilleur. Avec Hermione, la douceur était au rendez-vous et les sensations plus intenses.

Depuis combien de temps partageait-il son temps entre ses deux amants ? Halloween était passé et Noël se profilait à l'horizon. Si, au début, il donnait tout son amour à Hermione et offrait uniquement son corps à Blaise, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il était sincèrement amoureux de... ces deux personnes ! Si avant il passait chaque instant qu'il partageait avec le Serpentard à s'envoyer en l'air, ils pouvaient maintenant passer plusieurs rendez vous d'affilé sans se toucher mais parler de tout et de rien afin d'apprendre à se connaître.

Sincèrement, il était comblé. Et ne lui demandez pas de choisir, il ne pouvait pas la faire. Comment voulez-vous choisir entre deux choses qui vous apportaient que du bonheur ? Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait lui faisaient penser à un diamant brut. Ce bijou était d'une beauté spectaculaire et semblait fragile mais pourtant, il ne se cassait pas au premier choc. Ou alors à une rose. Cette fleur que des hommes avaient décrété qu'elle symbolisait l'amour, était belle et attirait tout les regards. Mais lorsque l'on approchait de trop près, elle se défendait avec ses piquants. Oui, voilà à quoi ressembleraient ses sentiments s'il devait les représenter.

Mais pour l'amour du ciel, ne lui demander pas de choisir entre le diamant et la rose, ce serait de lui demander de s'arracher le cœur !

-Par Merlin, monsieur Weasley !

Ron sorti de sa rêverie et regarda le professeur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il entendit Neville pousser une exclamation de surprise.

-Ce que vous avez créé est tout simplement... Magnifique !

Il regarda son bureau. À la place de le feuille blanche se tenait posée sur la table une merveilleuse rose en diamant brut. Le professeur prit le bijou et le montra à tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle le leva en l'air les différentes facettes du diamant projetèrent dans la salle de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs. Ron le reconnaissait lui même : c'était magnifique.

-J'accorde vingt points pour Gryffondor pour la réalisation de cette création. Félicitations monsieur Weasley. C'est la première fois que je vois un bijou aussi réussit sortir de ce cours, de toute ma carrière d'enseignante !

-C'est pas juste ! Fit une voix qui venait du fond de la salle. Hermione a trop de chance ! C'est toujours pour elle !

Cette phrase le fit rougir comme jamais il n'avait rougit. Comment ça « Hermione avait de la chance » ? Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait fait cette rose de diamant !

-Mademoiselle Brown, je vous prierais de garder vos réflexions pour vous... Monsieur Weasley dois-je donner cette rose à Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui...

De toutes façons que devait-il dire d'autre ? N'était-ce pas Hermione, sa petite amie officielle ? Mais il se sentait mal. Et ce malaise s'accentua lorsque le professeur dit à la jeune fille concernée :

-Vous avez de la chance Mademoiselle Granger.

Alors, oui, il voulait devenir une souris pour aller se cacher jusqu'à la fin du jour. Et lorsque Hermione vint l'embrasser à la fin du cour, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

Franchement, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ?

 **OoooOoooO**

L'histoire de la rose de diamant avait fait le tour du château, telle une traînée de poudre. Hermione faisait des envieuses et Ron devait non seulement subir des assauts des filles qui lui demandait de quitter Hermione pour elles, mais en plus, il devait faire face à la jalousie de plusieurs garçons. Car les filles ne recherchaient plus des muscles ni encore de l'intelligence. Non, elles voulaient du romantisme et Ronald Weasley avait été élu la personne la plus romantique de Poudlard !

Mais celui-ci avait peur. Car il devait se rendre à un rendez vous avec Blaise et il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait réagir. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir sans rien alors qu'il avait offert une rose en diamant à Hermione devant lui.

Mais pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il, à la fin !

Ne voulant pas subir les regards envieux de ses camarade de dortoirs, il partit vers le vestiaire de Quidditch. Peut être que voler lui ferait du bien. Arrivé sur place, il vit Harry qui jouait avec un vif d'or. Lorsque le brun l'aperçut, il lui sourit.

-Hey, Ron, comment ça va ?

-Ça peut aller... On fait une partie ?

-J'aurais aimé, mais je dois rejoindre Ginny... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, bien vieux. Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Dis, pourquoi j'ai créé cette rose de diamant ? Les filles de cette école me veulent dans leurs lits et les garçons veulent ma mort !

-Tu l'as fait parce que tu aimes Hermione du plus profond de toi. En la lui offrant devant tout le monde, tu as prouvé à tous qu'elle n'est pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque comme l'ont surnommé certains. Avec cette rose, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et que tu la protèges en même temps.

-Ah bon ?

-Je te connais Ron.

Ron le regarda un instant jouer avec son vif d'or.

-Et si je lui avais offert un vif d'or en diamant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ron, Hermione déteste le Quidditch ! S'exclama son meilleur ami. Tu n'aurais pas passé le même message... Quoique, toi, tu adores ce sport. Le vif d'or à lui tout seul représente le Quidditch. J'ai su que mon père avait offert un vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé à ma mère dans l'espoir de la séduire... Et le fait qu'il serait en diamant pourra renforcer ce sentiment d'amour... Je ne sais pas, finalement. Mais de toutes façons, oublie ça, tu as choisit la rose et tu as fait le bon choix.

Le brun se leva pour ranger le vif d'or dans la mallette et déclara en regardant le rouquin :

-Il ne faut pas te prendre la tête pour les autres... Dans quelques heures, tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Allez, va rejoindre Ginny. Et sois sage avec elle !

-Allons, Ron ! Jamais je ne me permettrais de lui faire des choses que tu ne fais pas à Hermione !

-Faux frère, va !

Ron le regarda quitter le vestiaire. Il soupira et alla enfourcher son balais. Il fallait qu'il se détende !

Quelques heures plus tard, il entra dans la salle où l'attendait Blaise. Celui-ci se tenait au fond de la salle, sur le bureau du professeur. Lorsqu'il le vit, Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu es en retard.

-Blaise...

-Je te propose de nous avancer sur notre devoir de potion, aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? À moins que tu préfères travailler uniquement avec mademoiselle Granger ?

-Non, je veux que tu m'écoutes...

-Ron, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer ce soir, alors pose ton cul sur ce siège et viens travailler !

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais lorsque j'ai créé cette rose en diamant, Blaise !

-Ron, tu aggraves ton cas...

-Je pensais à mes sentiments pour vous deux ! S'écria le rouquin en se rapprochant. Je me disais que si je devais choisir entre vous deux, je ne saurais pas qui choisir...

-Pourtant, au début, tu disais la choisir, elle.

-Parce que je ne te connaissais pas, Blaise... Mais maintenant... Lorsque je pense à toi, je visualise un diamant brut. Magnifique, incassable et très convoité. Et quand je pense à elle, c'est une rose qui me vient à l'esprit. Tout aussi magnifique que ton diamant, mais pourtant fragile et qui sait se défendre... Puis ma magie a fait des siennes, et cela a donné ce résultat. Blaise, crois-moi... Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, j'aurais gardé cette fleur de diamant pour moi car cela vous représente !

-Bien, on peut passer au...

-Je n'ai pas finit... Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi. Alors puisqu'elle a eut quelque chose de cet envergure de ma part, il est tout à fait normal que tu en ais aussi.

Ron lui prit la main et y déposa un petit objet. Il le vit regarder sa main pour apercevoir...

-Un vif d'or en diamant ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Le diamant c'est toi, pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai énoncé tout à l'heure, expliqua Ron. Le vif d'or... C'est moi. J'aime penser que c'est quelque chose qui puisse me représenter. Bon, il est vrai que je ne suis pas attrapeur, mais simple gardien... Mais j'adore ce sport. Il faut que je vole au moins une fois par semaine sinon je ne me sens pas moi... En unissant ces deux objets , je voulais te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi... Voilà... Tu as dans tes mains ce que je ressens réellement à chaque fois que je te regarde... Je...

-Tais-toi.

-... Cela ne te plaît pas ? Demanda le rouquin avec tristesse.

Blaise, qui n'avait pas quitté le vif d'or des yeux, ancra son regard dans celui du roux. Celui-ci vit avec surprise qu'il pleurait.

-Blaise ? Il ne te plaît vraiment pas ? Tu sais je peux en faire un autre si tu veux... Je peux...

-Ronald Weasley, je t'ai demandé de te taire !

Le rouquin obéit sans poser de questions.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit le noir en se levant et en contournant le bureau. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire perdre mes moyens. Tu me donnes froid et chaud en même temps, tu me fais souffrir...

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais tu es le seul à me rendre vraiment heureux... Merci pour ce présent car maintenant que j'ai entendu tes explications, il va être mon bien le plus précieux. Je veux être ton diamant brut.

-Tu l'es...

-Je veux le rester pour toujours

-Tu le seras.

-On aura beau dire que Hermione est chanceuse, mais c'est faux. C'est moi le plus chanceux. Non seulement je connais le vrai sens de ces présents, mais en plus, le mien nous représente nous deux et uniquement nous... Alors que le sien c'est elle et moi. Un petit rappel pour lui dire que tu ne lui appartiendras jamais...

-Blaise...

-Et puis, une rose, cela se fane non ?

Ron voulut répliquer, mais le Serpentard l'embrassa.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Regarde, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

-Harry, tu veux la demander en mariage ?

-Ron tu ne m'aides pas !

Nos deux amis étaient dans une boutique de bijoux au Pré-au-Lard et le brun recherchait un cadeau de noël pour Ginny. Ron était fatigué et avait froid.

-Choisis, Harry !

-Tu peux parler, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Noël à Hermione ?

-Un livre.

-Ron ! Tu es sensé être le mec le plus romantique de Poudlard !

-Harry, Hermione aime les livres, je ne peux pas changer ça !

-Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ?

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et deux de leurs connaissances firent leur apparition.

-Potter, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Oh, Malefoy, Zabini, salut ! On est là pour les cadeaux de noël, expliqua le brun, mais rien ne nous tente.

-Avez-vous pensé aux bijouteries du Chemin de Traverse ? Proposa Drago en regardant autour de lui. Non seulement vous pourrez y trouver des bijoux avec des sorts de protection mais en plus, ils sont très plaisants aux yeux.

-Et tu as une boutique en particulier ?

-Oui, viens avec moi, je vais te faire transplaner

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Ron et Blaise dans la boutique.

-Heu, c'est normal qu'ils se soient volatilisés sans nous ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée... Moi, ce que je constate, c'est que je t'ai pour moi seul en dehors de Poudlard...

-N'y pense même pas, espèce de sale pervers ! Tout le monde peut venir ici à tout moment !

-T'es pas drôle ! Bon, que fais-tu ici ? Et, par Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu vas acheter un cadeau à Granger, sinon je te tue ! Et puis il n'y a rien de bien dans cette boutique pour elle !

-En fait c'était pour toi, mais tu as raison, il n'y a rien de bien dans cette boutique, répondit calmement le rouquin en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Ron !

Le susnommé voulut sortir mais son regard tomba sur une vitrine où trônait un bracelet pour homme en cuir noir, sertit d'une pierre précieuse jaune/marron. Son amant se rapprocha de lui et suivit son regard.

-Ron ?

-Ce bracelet me fait penser à toi. Le cuir représente ta peau et cette pierre précieuse, ton regard... Il est très beau.

-Je te l'offre. Mais je veux un cadeau qui sort de l'ordinaire !

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris par cette demande ?

Blaise appela le vendeur et lui montra le bracelet qui avait séduit le rouquin.

-Oh, vous avez bon goût ! C'est pour vous même ? Demanda le vendeur en apercevant le bijou.

-Non, c'est pour la personne qui a volé mon cœur, répondit le noir tout en faisant rougir le rouquin.

-Cela tombe bien ! Dans cette pierre, il y a la même magie que l'on trouve dans plume à papote. Par contre, il n'est destiné qu'à une seule personne. Il suffit que lors de la première utilisation vous dites le nom de votre ami, ce bracelet lui enverra automatiquement le message que vous voulez lui transmettre. Il faut bien évidement qu'il ait un bracelet de ce genre qui lui sera destiné à vous.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on peut communiquer ensemble même lorsque l'on n'est pas à proximité ?

-En effet.

-Est ce qu'il y a une distance à respecter ?

-On a essayé sur deux bracelets qui se situaient au nord et au sud de l'Angleterre et cela fonctionnait parfaitement.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent et le rouquin lui fit remarquer, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Le voilà ton cadeau qui sort de l'ordinaire...

-On va vous prendre celui-ci, et je voudrais un autre mais avec une pierre précieuse bleu océan... Vous pourrez me trouvez ça, par hasard ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Le vendeur les emmena vers une autre vitrine et leur sortit plusieurs bracelets du même style avec différentes pierres bleues. Il les présenta :

-Celui-ci est composé d'un saphir. Comme vous le savez, le saphir désigne l'amour exclusif... Ici, c'est la topaze. Cette pierre désigne l'amour profond, stable... Là nous avons la calcédoine. Cette pierre désigne l'amour simple, un amour rassurant...

-Je prends la topaze. Cela correspond à ce que je ressens pour lui, choisit sérieusement Blaise.

-Bien monsieur.

-Excusez-moi, mais que veut dire la pierre jaune sur le bracelet que mon ami a choisi tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron d'une petite voix

-Cette pierre est la citrine. Elle désigne un amour dynamique, optimiste.

-Nous allons prendre les deux que nous vous avons désigné, conclut Blaise avec un sourire.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron ferma les yeux. Il avait une boule au ventre. Et si il échouait ? Si tout ce qu'il avait fait ne portait pas ses fruit ?

-Eh, ça va aller...

Ils étaient à la fin de l'année et passaient leursASPICS. Ce jour-là, ils avaient une épreuve à l'oral et Ron et Blaise se retrouvaient seuls dans le couloir. Le Serpentard prit le rouge et or dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer

-Choucky...

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, Blaise !

-Je l'aime bien moi... Écoute, tu as travaillé à mes côtés et auprès de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu vas y arriver. Ne stress pas...

-Je ne sais pas, Blaise, je... Mmmf...

Le Serpentard l'embrassait avec douceur. Comme à chaque fois, les papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre du rouquin. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait les baisers de Blaise. Il était accroc à ce corps. Il ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde. Avec lui, il pouvait vraiment être lui-même sans rien cacher. Ils se connaissaient vraiment. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits blanches où ils avaient passé leur temps à communiquer entre eux, via leurs bracelets.

Lorsque Hermione avait vu le bracelet à son poignet, peu avant noël, elle lui avait demandé qui le lui avait offert, Ron lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait vu en vitrine dans un magasin et qu'il avait simplement craqué dessus. Alors, pensant bien faire, elle lui offrit à noël un collier similaire au bracelet. Et quand Blaise vit ce collier, il promit qu'il allait remercier la jeune fille car, grâce à elle, Ron pensait plus à lui !

Pour la Saint Valentin, Ron avait prévenu ses deux amants : il ne leur offrirait rien ! À sa surprise, aussi bien qu'Hermione et que Blaise, ceux-ci approuvèrent. Le rouquin eut droit à une double séance de câlin au lit ce jour-là.

Le reste de l'année s'était passée à grande vitesse. Il avait l'impression qu'il était encore en octobre au moment où Hermione lui montrait comment réussir à gérer son temps afin qu'il ne soit pas noyé dans le travail. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, dans les bras de Blaise, à attendre son tour pour passer ce putain d'examen qui soi-disant lui ouvrirait les portes de l'école des Aurors !

-Merci, Blaise... Je vais gérer.

Le noir lui sourit et s'éloigna de lui. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et on appela Ron. Celui-ci soupira et entra dans la salle qui allait sceller son avenir.

 **OoooOoooO**

Enfin, Poudlard était finie ! Ils avaient trois mois de vacances avant de commencer leur scolarité supérieur. Alors, Ron eut une idée. Il annonça qu'il voulait voyager à travers le monde avant de commencer l'école qui lui prendrait trois ans. Trois ans de sa vie sans distraction ! C'était inhumain disait-il.

Comme il s'en était douté, Hermione ne voulut pas venir avec lui. Non, pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle entrait à l'école de médicomagie et elle voulait commencer à être dans le bain. Et puis, elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa propre famille qu'elle venait de retrouver. Harry quand à lui, aurait aimé l'accompagner, mais il voulait passer du temps avec Remus et Teddy.

Les trois amis se donnèrent alors rendez-vous un mois avant leur rentrée.

Et Ron partit découvrir le monde durant deux mois... En compagnie de Blaise. Ce fut son meilleur été. Hormis les nouveaux paysages qu'il rencontrait et la cuisine locale qu'il découvrait, il était content d'être entièrement avec l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci lui faisait vivre un conte de fée. Il lui faisait l'amour comme jamais personne ne le lui avait fait et lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Blaise Zabini.

Ces deux mois furent pour le rouquin deux mois de pur bonheur. Les deux dernières semaines, Son amant l'emmena dans une de ses nombreuses demeures qui se trouvaient en Afrique du Sud. Il lui présenta la gouvernante qui s'occupait de lui lorsqu'il allait en vacance là-bas, durant son enfance. Il lui fit découvrir son monde à lui. Et Ron en fut plus que touché.

Mais comme toute chose a une fin, ils durent rentrer en Angleterre pour préparer leur rentrée respectives.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Putain, Blaise, arrête un peu, veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas prendre cet appart' avec toi !

-Et pourquoi donc ?! Qu'est ce qui t'empêche ? Ne me dis pas que tu va continuer à vivre chez tes parents !

Ils venaient de rentrer depuis une semaine et Ron et Harry recherchaient l'appartement de leurs rêves. Ce qui était aussi le cas de Blaise qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être en colocation avec le rouquin !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que tu va habiter avec Granger, sinon...

-Mais arrête, bon sang ! Hurla Ron en colère. Je ne choisis ni toi ni Hermione, je vais vivre avec Harry ! On va avoir les mêmes cours et …

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Si ce n'est pas Granger, c'est Potter !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Blaise ?

-Poudlard c'est fini, Ron ! Je ne veux plus passer après personne ! Alors, il est temps de choisir !

-Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne laisserai jamais Hermione. Poudlard est peut-être fini, mais rien a changé, Blaise. Nous venons de passer deux mois ensemble !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux poursuivre ces deux mois ! Là, on ne va plus se voir et on va s'éloigner et... Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre ? Tu vas passer tout ton temps libre avec cette pouf et tu vas m'oublier...

En entendant ça, Ron le prit dans ses bras et le força à le regarder avant de dire :

-Je ne peux pas t'oublier Blaise. Tu te souviens, tu es mon diamant. Alors enlève cette idée de ta tête. Si un jour on doit arrêter de se voir, c'est que ce sera toi qui l'auras décidé… Je suis désolé mais je vais partager mon appartement avec Harry. C'est une promesse que l'on s'était faite à Poudlard et je me dois de la tenir. Mais cela ne m'empêchera de squatter ton appart' de temps en temps.

-Tu me promets de ne pas m'oublier lorsque ta sœur et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout commenceront à laisser des affaires à elles pour s'incruster chez vous ?

-Idiot. Nous avons toujours nos bracelets pour discuter. Tu ne quittes jamais mon esprit Blaise.

-Je t'aime, Choucky.

Et Ron embrassa son amant.

 **OoooOoooO**

Et Ron tînt parole. Il n'y avait pas un soir où il ne communiquait avec Blaise. Lorsque lui et Harry trouvèrent leur appartement, il se débrouilla pour inviter son amant parmi beaucoup de monde lors de leur crémaillère et lui laissa lui faire l'amour ce soir-là au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Par Merlin, il était foutu. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce corps couleur chocolat. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, mais à chaque nouvelle étreinte, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Même Hermione ne lui faisait pas ressentir ça. Au contraire, tandis que la passion semblait être au point le plus haut avec Blaise, la routine s'installait petit à petit entre lui et Hermione.

À écouter la jeune fille, l'école qu'elle intégrait était réputée pour être stricte et elle ne devait pas être distraite. Et pendant qu'elle se plongeait le nez dans ses bouquins de révisions, Ron était dans les bras de Blaise.

 **OoooOoooO**

Mais quelques jours avant la rentrée, Ron fut malade. Il était seul chez lui car Harry était sorti avec Ginny. Il venait de se lever et ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait la nausée et il partit vomir dans les toilettes. Plus tard, il voulut se faire un petit déjeuner mais l'odeur des œufs et le bacon le renvoya aux toilettes.

Ne voulant pas être malade pour l'après-midi car il avait rendez vous avec Hermione, il alla à la pharmacie pour éradiquer tout mal. Le pharmacien ne sut que lui vendre puisque lorsqu'il le regardait, il le trouvait bien portant. Il lui donna néanmoins une potion « Check up ». Cela consistait à ce que une fois bue, le malade se lançait un sort de lecture d'analyse et il pouvait voir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Ron qui se sentait finalement mieux, oublia de prendre la potion et alla rejoindre Hermione. Ils allèrent au cinéma dans le Londres moldu voir un film puis allèrent flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui, mais la jeune fille refusa en disant que comme elle avait passé l'après-midi avec lui, il fallait qu'elle rentre réviser.

Il se séparèrent donc et le rouquin entra chez lui pour apprendre que Harry passait la nuit chez Ginny. Résigné, il contacta Blaise pour lui proposer une nuit de folie, mais son amant refusa car il devait régler un souci familial.

Frustré, Ron alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Mais il ne dormit pas tout de suite. Non. Il avait l'impression que le monde l'abandonnait. Il comprenait Hermione, il fallait qu'elle travaille. Il comprenait Harry, il aimait Ginny. Mais Blaise... Il ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas la personne qu'il aimait ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans ses bras ?

Lorsque le sommeil vint, toutes ses pensées étaient envers son amant qu'il maudissait pour son absence.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, les nausées recommencèrent. Énervé de la sale nuit qu'il avait passé, il décida de prendre la potion qu'il avait acheté la veille. Suivant les conseils que lui avait prodigué le pharmacien, il se jeta le sort une fois la potion bue. Un parchemin apparut et il lut les résultats.

Alors Ron se mit à rire. La potion lui annonçait qu'il était enceint ! Mais où allait le monde ? Il était un garçon et il se retrouvait enceint ?!

Le fait de rire calma la colère qui était en lui. Il brûla le parchemin à l''aide d'un sort et alla se doucher. Il devrait aller voir le pharmacien pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il en pensait de sa potion « Check up » ! Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il fit surpris de trouver un aigle royal dans son salon qui lui tendait une lettre. Comme un automate, il la prit et regarda le bel oiseau s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Reprenant ses esprit, il ouvrit la lettre.

 _Monsieur Weasley_

 _Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me rejoindre au « Fin Gourmet », sur le Chemin de Traverse pour midi, aujourd'hui même. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet de haute importance._

 _Cordialement, Helena Zabini_

Que lui voulait la mère de Blaise ? Il regarda sa montre et pesta, il allait être en retard !

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'il arriva au « _Fin Gourmet_ », qui était le restaurant le plus chic du Chemin de Traverse, il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Autour de lui, tout le monde semblait être sur son trente et un. Lui avait simplement enfilé une robe de tout les jours. Gêné, il s'annonça à l'accueil et on lui conduisit devant la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Helena Zabini se leva en lui souriant.

-Monsieur Weasley, je présume ?

Ron hocha la tête. La mère de son amant avait les cheveux courts à la garçonne, ce qui lui allait magnifiquement bien et faisait ressortir la couleur noisette des ses yeux amandes. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Blaise ait eu beaucoup de beau-pères !

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'invita Helena.

Le rouquin s'installa en face d'elle et demanda timidement :

-En quoi puis-je me rendre utile, madame Zabini ?

-Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemin. Arrêtez d' importunez mon fils.

-Pardon ? Fit Ron surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration.

-Je sais ce qui se passe entre vous et lui. Et je vous demande de cesser de le voir.

-Comment osez-vous... Commença le rouquin dont la colère commençait à monter

-J'ose pour la simple raison que je suis sa mère et Blaise est mon seul enfant ! Il va hériter d'une grosse fortune, et il est temps qu'il s'investisse dans les affaires familiales. Vous n'étiez qu'une simple distraction...

-Qu'en savez vous ?

-Allons voyons, monsieur Weasley, je vous en prie ! Blaise est l'héritier de la famille Zabini. Il doit être amené à avoir un enfant à son tour. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez conditionné pour porter une vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard qu'il recevait dans son ventre. Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Blaise l'aimait !

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêchez de …

-Je vais être plus clair, monsieur Weasley. Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Sinon je me débrouillerai pour que votre père perde son emploi au ministère, que vos deux frères ferment leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, que votre amie Hermione ne puisse pas commencer ses études de médicomagie et que monsieur Potter refasse autant de fois qu'il le faudra sa première année de l'école des Aurors afin qu'il ne puisse jamais être diplômé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas...

-Je peux beaucoup de chose, monsieur Weasley. Il suffit que je transplane à certains endroits... Vous ne voulez pas être responsable de la déchéance de vos proches n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous...

-Bien sûr, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire sans tenir compte de ce qu'il voulait dire, je ne vous demanderai pas une telle chose sans vous donner une compensation. Voici une demande de virement. Vous n'avez qu'à allez à Gringotts avec ce bon et les gobelins feront le reste.

Ron baissa les yeux sur le bon que lui présenta madame Zabini et faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

-Vous... Vous...

-Allons monsieur Weasley, ce n'est que 100 000 galions, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Il en avait assez entendu. Ron inspira profondément et ancra ses yeux océans dans ceux de cette femme qu'il détestait, maintenant, de tout son être.

-Vous pouvez gardez votre argent, je n'en veux pas...

En entendant ces mots, le regard d'Helena se fit plus dur. Son sourire disparut et elle déclara d'une voix froide :

-Je ferai de votre vie un enfer, monsieur Weasley. Pour vous et votre...

-Vous laisserez ma famille tranquille. Je vais quitter votre fils...

-Non, monsieur Weasley. Je vous demande de ne plus le voir ni de rentrer en contact avec lui, et ce dès maintenant.

-... J'accepte.

Helena se remit à sourire et conclut d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Bien, nous avons donc un accord. De mon côté, je laisse vos proches vivre leur vie. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

Ron la regarda, se leva et s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il était accroupi dans une des nombreuses ruelles du Chemin de Traverse et il pleurait. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Comment avait-il pu oublié qui était Blaise Zabini ? Lui et Malefoy étaient les deux plus grosses fortunes du pays ! Même si Harry et lui n'avait pas à rougir de leurs fortunes personnelles, ils n'arrivaient pas aux chevilles des deux premiers car les familles de ceux-ci dirigeaient des entreprises qui leur rapportaient des millions de gallions par jour ! Comment avait-il put croire qu'ils pouvaient continuer comme ça ? Il était un homme, par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il donner un héritier ? Il n'allait plus le revoir... Jamais plus il n'entendrait le son de sa voix, jamais plus il ne reverrait ces yeux noisettes qu'il adorait tant et jamais plus il ne lui ferait l'amour...

Merlin, ce n'était pas juste ! Il aurait aimé être une fille ! Il voulait Blaise ! Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui ! C'était son diamant brut... C'était sa raison de vivre...C'était celui qu'il aimait de tout son être ! Comment voulez vous qu'il puisse se relever maintenant ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas flancher. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Car si il sombrait, ce serait tout ses proches qui se retrouveraient dans de sales situations. À cause de lui. Il fallait qu'il renonce à son amour pour que tout le monde aille bien ? Il le ferait. De toutes façons, il n'était pas seul. Hermione était là. Il l'épouserait et elle lui donnerait des bébés et...

Mais ces bébés n'auront pas la peau métisse qui représenterait le mélange parfait entre...

Il pleura de plus belle. Il voulait un enfant de Blaise !

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la potion « Check up » de ce matin. Cette potion lui avait dit qu'il était enceint ! Il se leva en tremblant. Il savait qu'il était fou. Il était un homme, mais il voulait cet enfant. Ce serait comme... Un souvenir de Blaise...

Dans un état second, il se jeta un sort pour être présentable, puis entra dans la première pharmacie qu'il rencontra et acheta tout les différents types de test de grossesse qu'il put trouver ainsi que deux autres potions « Check up ». Il acheta les même produits dans deux autres pharmacies. Une fois fait, il transplana chez lui.

Par chance pour lui, Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Et il effectua tout les tests de grossesses qu'il avait acheté et but chaque potion « Check up ». Tous indiquait le même résultat : il était enceint.

Il pleura de joie et remercia Merlin de lui accorder ce souhait et se débarrassa de tout les tests. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas contacter Blaise, il avait donné sa parole. Même si c'était pour ce genre de nouvelle, il savait que madame Zabini allait mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester près d'Hermione, car elle remarquerait sa grossesse et saurait la vérité...

Et puis, comment expliquer ce miracle ? Car oui, pour lui, c'était son Miracle.

Non il devait partir. De cette façon, il s'éloignerait définitivement de Blaise et jamais Hermione ne saura la vérité. Et puis, et c'était le plus important, il allait protéger son Miracle envers et contre tous.

Oui, il devait partir loin. Il devait quitter l'Angleterre.

 **OoooOoooO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Pour toi

 **Résumé** : Ron croyait connaître tout ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en amour. Après tout, il sortait avec la femme de ses rêves. Alors, pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de Blaise ?

 **Couple** : Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy et compagnie…

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : la plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartient à Joanne K. Rowling (Les autres sont à moi !). Mais je me suis permise de leur donner une autre destinée pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M !

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. De plus, **cette fiction es** t **un Os**. Un très long Os. Tellement long que je l'ai coupé **en trois parties** !

 **Sincèrement, Merci! Vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favoris, m'ont fait plaisir. Voici donc la dernière partie de ce long Os. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Néanmoins, avant de lire j'aimerai attirer votre attention sur deux points précis. Premièrement, je n'ai pas pas signalé dans les deux premières parties, mais cet Os est centrer principalement sur le point de vue de Ronald Weasley. Il nous arrive de découvrir quelques événements à travers les yeux du petit Alexander, mais cela est rare. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si les sentiment de Blaise ne sont pas détaillés.**

 **Ensuite, on m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas décrite physiquement Jessica. C'est un total oublis de ma part. Et comme ce n'est pas un personnage trop apprécié, je vous laisse le soin l'imaginer vous même. Quelle soit grosse ou mince, belle ou moche, grande ou petite, gardez à l'esprit que c'est sa sincère amitié et son soutient qui font que Ron l'adore, et qu'elle ne va pas le quitter de sitôt!**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Reprise des choses**

* * *

Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin lorsque Ron termina son récit. À la fin de celui-ci, sa voix s'était faite plus douce, remplie de tristesse. Mais il ne pleurait pas.

-Ron...

-Ça a été dur, Harry. Comme vous avez dû le savoir, j'ai vidé une bonne partie de mon compte à Gringotts et j'ai modifié mon apparence afin de voyager incognito. Comme je voulais fuir, j'ai pris le premier avion moldu qui se présentait. Il a allait en en Australie en faisant un arrêt en Malaisie, mais je n'ai pas quitter l'aéroport. Arrivé en Australie, j'ai dû me débrouiller. Au début, je côtoyais les moldus car j'avais peur que vous me retrouviez. Je me suis pris un petit studio pas cher afin que mes économies ne fondent pas à grande vitesse.

Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas quitter le monde sorcier et j'avais peur pour mon bébé. Je me suis trouvé un boulot à l'hôpital sorcier d'Australie. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je faisais le ménage et je me suis débrouillé pour être dans le secteur de la maternité. J'ai pu apprendre, en regardant et en écoutant, à faire le suivit de ma grossesse moi-même. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait tous les examens que l'on fait aux femmes enceintes mais je savais que le bébé grandissait en moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Puis vint l'accident au bloc opératoire. En fait, il s'agissait d'une jeune sorcière qui accouchait de son premier enfant. Manque de chance pour elle, l'accouchement était compliqué et, je n'ai pas bien compris, mais elle a eut un problème au cerveau. Et les médicomages présents dans la salle n'étaient pas aptes à effectuer une chirurgie de ce type. Le temps que le chirurgien arrive, la patiente était décédée. Le bébé, lui, a survécu.

Comme je l'ai dit, ce fut cet incident qui a influencé mon choix de métier. Je ne voulais plus que cela arrive. Je ne cessais de me dire que si cela m'arrivait, mon bébé se retrouverait seul au monde... Alors je me suis documenté et j'ai pris soin de moi. Si ce n'était pour le travail et faire les courses, je ne sortais pas. Je m'imposais repos et calme.

Pour l'accouchement, je me suis jeté un sort de métamorphose que j'avais appris et je me suis présenté à l'hôpital en tant que femme. Là-bas, j'ai demandé à avoir une césarienne. Une petite chirurgie qui consiste à t'ouvrir le ventre pour faire sortir le bébé. Heureusement pour moi, tout s'est bien passé. Alexander se portait bien et j'ai pu quitter l'hôpital dès que j'ai récupéré mes forces.

À partir de là, je me suis inscrit à l'école de médicomagie. Ma vie se résumait à Alexander et mes études. J'ai trouvé une nounou moldue qui s'occupait de mon fils quand j'étais en cours. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais je me suis accroché grâce aux méthodes de travail qu'Hermione et Blaise m'avaient appris lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Ce fut en deuxième année que j'ai rencontré Jessica. Elle a été une vrai bouffée d'air pour moi. Au début, elle avait le béguin pour moi, mais je lui ai dis que je préférais les hommes. Elle n'a pas fuit pour autant. Lorsque je lui ai présenté Alexander, elle ne m'a pas posé de question sur la mère ou sur le pourquoi du comment et elle nous a accepté mon fils et moi sans rien nous demander en retour. Nous avons fait les mêmes études. Moi, par conviction, et elle pour me soutenir dans mon choix. Enfin, nous avons obtenu notre diplôme et nous avons été engagé dans le même hôpital qui m'avait donné mon premier boulot et nous avons réussit à nous faire une place là-bas.

J'aimerais te dire que je suis heureux, Harry. J'aimerais te dire que je suis comblé, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis partis loin car j'y étais forcé. J'ai choisis une profession qui me permettait non seulement de faire ce que je voulais faire mais en plus de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins d'Alexander sans qu'il n'ait à manquer de quoique ce soit. J'ai trouvé en Jessica une amie que beaucoup de monde rêverait d'avoir à ses côtés.

Et j'ai Alexander... Mon bébé... Mon Miracle. Il est ma raison de vivre, Harry. Ma fierté. À chaque fois que je le regarde, je me dis que, sans lui, j'aurais coulé depuis longtemps. Il est ma bouée de sauvetage. Car il n'y a que lui maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur dans mon travail car cela aurait des conséquence sur lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras ou de pleurer car il me regarde.

Et c'est ça le plus dur. Car, même si j'ai tout ça, il y a une chose que je veux au plus profond de moi. »

-Blaise, devina Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Il me manque tant, Harry ! Pleura Ron. Il n'y a pas eut une journée durant ces six années où je n'ai cessé de penser à lui. Il n'a pas quitté mon esprit une seule fois. Il y a eut des jours où je devenais fou de chagrin. Combien de fois j'ai sortis le bracelet qu'on utilisait pour communiquer pour lui envoyer un message ? Mais les paroles de sa mère me revenait à l'esprit et je repensais à vous... Et je me reprenais. Je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de bousiller vos vies pour mon bonheur personnel. Alors je respirais un bon coup et j'allais voir Alexander.

-Ron... C'est fini... Fit Harry en le prenant dans les bras. Tu es de retour, maintenant. Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de madame Zabini...

-Non ! Je sais que tout est à cause d'elle, mais c'est la mère de Blaise... Si il lui arrivait quelques chose, il...

-Blaise ne parle plus à sa mère depuis que tu es parti, Ron. Non pas à cause de toi, crois-moi que s'il l'avait su, il t'aurait empêché de partir et t'aurait épousé sur le champ rien que pour voir Helena s'en mordre les doigts !

-Alors pourquoi...

-Helena lui a organisé des fiançailles dans son dos. Comme il te cherchait, il ne l'a pas sut tout de suite. C'est lorsque la fiancée s'est présentée à son appartement qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Alors, non seulement Blaise lui a claqué la porte au nez, mais en plus il a rompu les fiançailles. Et, depuis, il n'adresse plus la parole à sa mère.

-Mais c'est mauvais pour lui ! C'est elle qui contrôle l'entreprise familiale ! Elle risque de le déshériter, et...

-L'entreprise familiale des Zabini et des Malefoy sont passées aux mains de Blaise et de Drago bien avant la guerre, Ron. Helena et Lucius se sont concertés et ont fait ce choix pour contrer Voldemort afin qu'il n'ait pas la mainmise sur leurs fortunes. Je pense qu'ils savaient que leurs enfant étaient des espions pour l'Ordre. Toujours est-il que Helena n'a pas son mot à dire en ce qui concerne et l'entreprise familiale et la vie que mène Blaise.

-... Comment va-t-il, Harry ? Est ce qu'il est...

-Non, Ron. Personne n'a prit ta place dans son cœur.

-Merci Merlin ! Soupira le rouquin de soulagement.

-Mais il t'en veut beaucoup, Ron.

-J'imagine...

-Écoute, Blaise est à l'étranger en ce moment, et j'ai parlé de ton retour ainsi que d'Alexander à Drago. Il y a de forte chance qu'il soit au courant...

-Je ne sais pas, Harry... Il faut que j'en parle à Alexander...

-Mais Ron, il s'agit de son père !

-Va expliquer à un gamin de cinq ans qu'il a deux pères au lieu d'avoir une mère et un père !

-Ouch, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Mais Blaise voudra prendre la place qu'il lui revient de droit près de lui, Ron... Il pourra pardonner ton départ lorsqu'il saura ce qu'a fait sa mère, mais si tu lui prives de son fils plus longtemps, il va t'en vouloir !

-Je sais... Je... J'aimerais lui parler... Avant de parler à Alexandre. J'aimerais... le voir...

-C'est normal, Ron... Je vais lui confirmer ton retour et je pense que tu auras de ses nouvelles très vite !

-Merci, vieux... Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais toi...

-Mon meilleur ami est revenu à mes côtés, alors je vais très bien.

-Tu m'as manqué, Harry.

-Nous sommes ensemble, maintenant, et personne ne nous séparera plus.

-Dis... Pourquoi, t'es pas revenu me voir à l'hôpital depuis la dernière fois ?

-Mais je t'ai vu tous les jours depuis ! Répliqua le brun en lui souriant.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis Auror, Ron. Je peux masquer mon aura pour suivre des gens sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte.

-Tu... Tu m'as suivi ? Mais, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ?!

-Premièrement, je voulais que ce soit toi qui reviennes vers moi. Tu es partis depuis maintenant six ans, tu aurais pu refaire ta vie, avoir de nouveaux amis, et je ne voulais pas te forcer la main !

-Harry, tu es comme mon frère ! Seulement, travailler à l'hôpital et élever un enfant ne laissent pas de temps pour soi...

-C'est ce que j'ai vu... Et deuxièmement, je sécurisais le périmètre autour d'Alexander.

Ron le regarda, surpris. Le brun sourit et expliqua :

-Ton retour va faire du bruit, Ron, pour plusieurs raison. Un : ton absence a été beaucoup remarquée car nous avons mis des Aurors à ta recherche. Deux : tu es celui que tout le monde surnomme « le chirurgien aux mains de génies ». Et de trois : lorsque la vérité sur ton départ éclatera, ni toi ni Alexander ne serez tranquille. Donc j'ai pris les devants : ton appartement est soumis au sort de Fidelitas dont je suis le gardien du secret, deux Aurors suivent Alexander du matin au soir tant que toi, tu n'es pas près de lui, et je lui ai jeté un sort qui permet de flouter son visage si jamais les journalistes réussissent à le prendre en photo. Et, pour finir, aujourd'hui j'ai sécurisé ta cheminée contre les mauvaises intrusions. Il faudra juste que tu notes sur un parchemin toutes les personnes que tu acceptes chez toi et que tu la mettes quelque part à l'abri des regards, près de la cheminée... J'ai aussi installé des alarmes pour protéger ton appartement et installer un sort anti-transplanage.

-Harry... Comment te remercier ?

-Ne part plus Ron. Et si tu dois absolument le faire peu importe la raison, viens m'en parler avant, OK ?

-Je te le promets.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Maman, je t'assure que tout va bien !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle continue de le garder ! Elle n'a pas déjà des enfants ?

Ron et Alexander se trouvaient au Terrier le samedi suivant. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient ramené leur maris et femmes respectifs, ainsi leurs enfants, et Ron avait l'impression que sa famille s'était multipliée ! Comme dans son souvenir, le Terrier retentissait de joie. La table avait été mise dans le jardin et les enfants se faisaient une joie de jouer à cache cache dans hautes herbes, tandis que les parents se prélassaient à table. Beaucoup furent surpris de revoir Ron, Et certains n'hésitèrent pas à lui poser des questions mais, fidèle à lui-même, Ron ne répondait que le strict nécessaire.

Là, Ron se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère et semblait embêté. Il venait de recevoir un Patronus de Jessica qui l'appelait d'urgence à l'hôpital et il voulait ramener son fils chez Judith, ce que sa mère refusait.

-Maman, elle en a l'habitude, et...

-Et tu crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants, peut-être ?! Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a élevé, jeune homme ?

-Là n'est pas la question, maman !

-C'est mon petit-fils, Ron ! Sa place est ici à chaque fois que tu t'absentes. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai cette discussion avec toi !

-Maman, Alex n'est pas habitué à être ici ! Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais revenir et s'il ne retrouve pas ses repères, il ne dormira pas !

-Alors je veillerai avec lui, jusqu'à ton retour ! Maintenant, va, je crois que ta présence est très attendue à l'hôpital. Alexander reste ici Ron, et gare à toi si tu l'emmènes !

Ron soupira. Il savait que lorsque sa mère parlait comme ça, il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir. Il alla alors rejoindre son fils en compagnie de Molly, qui parlait avec un l'un des enfants de Bill, et lui expliqua qu'il devait aller travailler et qu'il le laissait ici. Devant le regard paniqué de l'enfant, Molly le prit dans ses bras et le rassura :

-Je ne resterai pas très loin, mon ange. Et même si tu joues avec tes cousins, je te regarderai toujours.

-Mais ze n'ai pas de lit pour dormir ici...

-Comment ça tu n'as pas de lit ? S'exclama Molly, faussement énervée.

-Ben ze n'ai zamais dormi ici, donc ze n'ai pas de lit !

-Et ça te dirait de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de ton père quand il était petit ?

Alexander la regarda avec surprise pendant un instant puis un grand sourire orna son visage. Il lança un regard suppliant à son père :

-Oh, s'il-te plaît, Papa ! Dis, ze peux y dormir ?

\- Seulement, soit bien sage, d'accord ? Et si tu as un moindre problème, va voir mamie.

-Promis !

Puis Alexander voulut voir la fameuse chambre, Ron en profita alors pour transplaner à l'hôpital.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron sortit du bloc opératoire où il venait de passer deux heures. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, suite au Patronus de Jessica, les deux amis avaient enchaînés des opérations chirurgicales. Il était fatigué et ne voulait que rentrer retrouver Alexander.

-Ron ?

Il se retourna et vit avec surprise Hermione qui était, elle aussi, en blouse.

-Bonsoir, Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu serais encore ici.

-Un cas de neurochirurgie de type 5 est arrivé et il t'attends au bloc 6...

-De type 5 ?!

-Oui et autant te dire tout de suite, c'est moi qui t'assiste.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne travaille qu' avec Jessica.

-Ce genre d'intervention est très rare et très passionnante, il est hors de question que je n'y assiste pas !

-Alors demande à un autre médicomage d'effectuer l'opération avec toi.

-La direction veut que ce soit toi qui opères !

-Alors tu connais mes conditions. C'est Jessica qui m'assiste.

-Monsieur Weasley ?

Les deux anciens amants se retournèrent pour voir le directeur de Sainte Mangouste qui les regardaient.

-Monsieur Doys...

-Je sais que cette opération est soudaine, elle était prévue depuis longtemps, pour la semaine prochaine. Mais la santé du patient s'est détériorée et a nécessité cette intervention chirurgicale dans l'heure. Vous êtes le meilleur pour l'effectuer et c'est la raison pour laquelle on vous a choisis. Quand à mademoiselle Granger, elle suit le patient depuis le début, il est normal que ce soit elle qui vous assiste. Mais si cela vous dérange, monsieur Weasley, je prendrai ça comme un refus d'effectuer votre travail et par conséquent, ce sera considéré comme une faute professionnelle.

-J'ai accepté ce poste à condition de travailler avec…

-Et vous travaillerez avec mademoiselle Harper. Mais pas pour cette opération. Maintenant, allez faire ce pourquoi je vous paye, monsieur Weasley.

Puis le directeur partit sans un mot. Ron, en colère, donna un coup de poing au mur, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

-Ron...

-T'es contente, hein ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Je mérite...

-Et tu crois que Jessica ne mérite pas de faire cette opération ? Bien sûr que non ! Il faut que mademoiselle Granger soit la meilleure d'entre nous tous et fasse tout ce qu'elle veut !

-Je suis aussi médicomage, Ron !

-Alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix m'assister ?! Si tu es aussi exceptionnelle que tu le crois, pourquoi vouloir à ce point remplacer Jessica ?!

-Et toi pourquoi ne travailler uniquement qu'avec elle ? À croire que sans elle, tu ne sais rien faire !

-Donc c'est ça ton problème! Ce n'est pas Jessica qui te dérange ! Tu ne supportes pas que ce soit moi qui dirige ces opérations ! Tu ne supportes pas que j'ai réussi à te dépasser !

-Pense ce que tu veux, Ronald, mais je n'ai pas de temps à t'écouter te plaindre de l'absence de ta protégée, on m'attend au bloc 6 !

Et elle s'en alla le laissant seul. Ron s'accroupit sur le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il regarda la personne qui essayait de le soulager.

-Jessica... Reconnut-il.

-J'ai tout entendu, sourit-elle. En fait, je crois que tout le personnel de ce couloir a tout entendu.

-C'est une opération de type 5, Jessica ! Le défi de chaque chirurgien digne de ce nom !

-Je le sais.

-Et si elle le pouvait, elle le ferait toute seule !

-Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas. C'est tout simplement qu'elle est jalouse de moi...

-Comme beaucoup de médicomages chirurgiens attitrés.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis meilleur qu'elle !

-Ça, toi et moi, on le sait. Alors va le lui prouver. Tu as déjà effectué des opérations sans moi, ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Va lui montrer qui est réellement mon Edward Billius ! Elle veut jouer les médicomages assistantes ? Laisse-la assister !

-Oh oui, elle va assister... Mais de très loin !

-Edward... Va au bloc et fait ton travail. Comme tu l'as dit, ce type d'intervention chirurgicale est le rêve de chacun d'entre nous car elle prouve au monde sorcier entier quel chirurgien on est. Et lorsque l'on réussit, on est parmi les plus grands médicomages de tous les temps. Va prendre ta couronne afin que personne ne puisse plus jamais te contredire. Même si on s'appelle Granger et qu'on est arrivée première de sa promo !

-Jessica...

-Je vais te regarder du poste d'observation, OK ?

Le rouquin lui sourit en guise de remerciement et laissa la jeune femme se lever et s'en aller. Il soupira et se dirigea à son tour vers le bloc 6.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Comment a-tu osé ? Cria Hermione de rage.

L'intervention avait durée cinq heures. Et ils venaient de quitter le bloc opératoire. Ron était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser son fils et aller se coucher. La blouse du rouquin était pleine de sang, tandis que celle de la jeune fille était d'une propreté impeccable.

-De quoi tu parles, Hermione ?

-Tu as fait cet opération tout seul...

-Tu voulais assister, non ? Tu l'as fais ! Tu étais aux premières loges...

-Ron, je suis médicomage, je ne suis pas Harper ! J'avais le droit de participer manuellement à cette opération !

-Je viens de te prouver que je travaillais très bien seul. Et ce durant cinq ou dix heures d'affilées ! Tu n'as servi à rien aujourd'hui dans ce bloc. Tu aurais été dans le poste d'observation que cela n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être que, maintenant, tu écouteras lorsque je te dis que je travaille uniquement qu'avec Jessica. Et n'essaye pas de te venger sur elle, Hermione, parce que je risque de ne pas être gentil. Oui, je t'ai trompé. Oui, je t'ai laissé sans me retourner. Oui, je t'ai fait souffrir. Et tu as tous les droits au monde de vouloir te venger. Mais ne soit pas jalouse si je suis meilleur que toi, professionnellement parlant. Cela n'a rien à voir. Et si tu ne sais pas séparer ta vie privée de ta vie professionnelle, alors ne viens pas travailler Hermione !

L'ancienne rouge et or lui lança un regard assassin et s'en alla. Ron soupira et entendit des applaudissements derrière lui. Il se retourna et se figea. Devant lui se tenait Blaise Zabini. Il était vêtu d'un costume moldu blanc crème et portait une robe de sorcier de la même couleur à son bras. Ses cheveux bouclés semblaient avoir poussés, ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur qu'il aimait tant. Il abordait un sourire discret que Ron adorait voir tous les jours, car Alexander avait le même.

-Blaise... Souffla-t-il doucement, le cœur battant à une grande vitesse.

-Granger considérait que Sainte Mangouste lui appartenait. C'est bien que quelqu'un lui ait remis les idées en place.

-...

-Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu lui as parlé de nous. Y a t-il une raison à cela ? Cette Jessica en serait-elle la cause ? Si j'écoute les rumeurs qui circulent, c'est ta nouvelle meilleure amie... Enfin si tu traites toutes tes meilleures amies comme tu viens de traiter Granger, je crois qu'elle devra s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Blaise... Jessica n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon amante.

-Et en quoi c'est sensé me rassurer ? On dit que si tu es ici c'est uniquement parce que Sainte Mangouste t'a proposé un poste. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me prévenir de ton arrivée... Mais pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait, puisque tu ne m'as même pas prévenu de ton départ !

-Je vois que Harry ne t'a pas parlé..

-Je n'ai pas vu Potter depuis mon arrivée et même s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, je ne l'écouterais pas.

-Tu as raison, c'est à moi de te dire que...

-Edward !

Ron eut juste le temps de réceptionner dans ses bras une Jessica heureuse qui le regardait avec admiration.

-Oh, je suis fière de toi ! Tu as réussit ! Et tu as fais ça tout seul ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Jessica... Dit Ron, embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda la noire inquiète.

-Pas une amante, hein ? Fit Blaise d'une voix froide en leur lançant un regard glaciale.

-Blaise... Supplia Ron en se dégageant de l'éteinte de Jessica, mais le susnommé transplana.

-C'était qui ? Demanda le jeune femme.

-Le deuxième père d'Alexander.

Jessica le regarda surpris et répéta :

-Le deuxième père ?

-Oui, et maintenant il est persuadé que tu es la mère de mon fils et que je l'ai quitté pour toi !

-Oh, toi, tu as une grande histoire à me raconter !

-Jess...

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir tout me dire, tu ne crois pas ? Et je suis dégoûtée, la règle se confirme encore une fois !

-Quelle règle ?

-Que « les plus beaux hommes sont tous homos ! »

Et malgré la catastrophe qui lui tombait dessus, Ron rigola.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?!

-Jessica...

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon du rouquin. Celui-ci avait décidé de laisser son fil chez Molly et avait raconté toute l'histoire à son amie.

-Je t'en veux, Edward, ou Ron, peu importe comment tu t'appelles, mais je suis en colère contre toi !

-Je sais que j'aurais dû tout te raconter...

-Edward, tu as côtoyé Harry Potter ! Tu es même son meilleur ami, et tu ne me l'as jamais rien dit ?!

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon histoire ?

-Après, ton histoire ! Tu sais bien que je l'adore ce mec ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça à moi ?

-Ok, Jess, redescend de ton nuage. Harry est gay et il est en couple avec Malefoy, le meilleur ami de Blaise.

-Et, laisse-moi, deviner... Il est beau comme un dieu ? Soupira la noire.

-Si on aime les blonds peroxydés...

-C'est la fin de mon monde...

-Parce que c'est à Mattews que tu appartiens, Jess. Alors arrêtes de fantasmer sur les mecs déjà pris !

-Tu parles, Mattews ne m'a pas contacté depuis que l'on est ici ! Et il ne m'a jamais envoyé de signal !

-Normal, tu as une aura imposante, Jessica. La preuve, si tu ne m'avais pas abordé à ce cours de biologie avancée, je ne serais jamais venu te voir... De plus, pourquoi tu ne le contacterais pas toi-même ? Et on ne parle pas de toi là, mais de moi !

-Oui, toi et tes cachotteries ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tromper Hermione pour Blaise ? Quoique, je te comprends, Blaise est plus... s _ex_ !

-Jessica !

-Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Je refuse de te parler de ma vie sexuelle !

-Mais bien sûr ! Sérieux, pourquoi tu n'a pas rompu avec Hermione. ?

-Je les aimais tous les deux et je n'arrivais pas choisir. Et puis, pour moi, étant donné que c'est Blaise qui avait commencé cette relation, c'était à lui de la finir...

-Tu as vu comment tu as réagis quand on t'a forcé à le quitter ? Crois-moi, si c'était lui qui l'avait fait, tu n'aurais pas supporté la douleur. Qu'Alexander soit présent ou pas.

-Je suis un salaud ?

-Tu es le plus grand salaud que j'ai rencontré. Mets-toi à leur place, Ed ! Tu as trompé Hermione pour un mec, tu l'as laissé en plan sans rien lui dire, tu reviens six ans plus tard avec, non seulement, un gosse mais en plus tu es toujours collé à une nana sortie d'on ne sait où et, pour couronner le tout, tu lui voles la vedette dans son travail où elle n'a jamais eut de concurrent !

-Vu comme ça...

-Blaise, lui, a dû te partager avec une fille tout le temps qu'a duré votre relation ! Il devait vous voir vous embrasser sans rien dire car, pour tout le monde, il n'existait qu'elle ! Il a toujours été dans l'ombre. Et quand il perçoit un peu d'amour de ta part, tu le plantes sans rien dire et disparaît de la circulation pour te surprendre six ans plus tard dans le bras d'une fille qu'il n'a jamais vu...

-Jess...

-Si je ne t'adorais pas, je t'aurais tué Edward.

-Que dois-je faire ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

-Moi, je sais pourquoi tu es partis, mais pas eux ! Écoute... Avant toutes choses, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

-Blaise. Je veux pouvoir vivre avec lui et former la famille que l'on devrait formé avec Alexander... Je l'aime Jess et...

-Alors, on va commencer par lui. Tu dois aller voir sa mère.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je refuse ! C'est à cause de cette femme si toute cette histoire est arrivée !

-Non, Edward, c'est de ta faute. Si tu avais été honnête avec Hermione et Blaise, tu n'en serais pas là. Tu aurais rompu avec Hermione, qui t'en aurait, certes, voulu, mais avec le temps, elle t'aurait pardonné. Puis, tu aurais officialisé ta relation avec Blaise devant tout le monde et sa mère n'aurait jamais put t'atteindre de cette manière. Madame Zabini n'a fait qu'appuyer sur le bouton que tu lui offrais.

-Par Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu l'histoire sous cet angle-là...

-Normal, tu es un homme et vous avez tendance à réfléchir avec votre deuxième cerveau !

-Jessica ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux aller voir Helena Zabini... Je vais la tuer sinon.

-Heu, oui, en effet, on va éviter ça si tu veux récupérer son fils... Dis, qui d'autre est au courant de la vérité ?

-Harry...

-C'est vrai ?! Alors tu vas me le présenter, afin que l'on voit ensemble comment on pourra t'aider, et...

-Jessica, il est en couple !

-Et si mon charme opère ?

-Oublie. Harry est fidèle et il semble être accro de son blond !

-Au moins j'aurais essayé... Tu dis qu'il est Auror ? Il ne pourrait pas trouver un moyen pour que la mère de ton chéri lui avoue ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Je ne vois que cette solution pour que tu le récupères.

-Et si j'allais tout simplement parler à Blaise et lui expliquer ce qui c'est vraiment passé ?

-Il ne t'écoutera pas, Ed. Il faut que tu prennes conscience que malgré ton chagrin, tu es le bourreau. Et Hermione et Blaise sont tes victimes. Et si tu racontes cette histoire, ce sont eux qu'on voudra consoler. Pas toi.

Ron soupira et baissa les yeux. Jessica avait raison.

 **OoooOoooO**

Combien de temps Ron resta sur son canapé de son salon après le départ de son amie ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était fatigué et cela faisait bien vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux et plus de douze heures qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils. Celui-ci lui manquait atrocement.

Alors, pris d'une envie soudaine, il se leva et courut dans son bureau. Il alla vers son armoire à potions et sortit une fiole vide qu'il observa un long moment. Puis, résigné, il mit sa baguette à sa tempe et, à l'aide d'un sort, en fit sortir un fil argenté qu'il dirigea vers la fiole qu'il avait en main. Quand il eut finit, elle renfermait un liquide épais argenté. Il la regarda longuement avant de s'installer derrière son bureau. Il prit ensuite un parchemin et réfléchit avant d'écrire ces quelques mots :

 _« Un jour, tu m'as dit que c'est en nous regardant faire l'amour dans un pensine que tu es tombé amoureux de moi._

 _Voici d'autres souvenirs que tu pourras regarder autant de fois que tu le voudras afin que tu comprennes à quel point je suis désolé et que j'ai été le roi des abrutis,_

 _Que tu te rendes compte à quel point je bénis les cocktails moldus,_

 _Que chaque chemin que j'ai emprunté ont toujours eut le but de m'amener vers toi_

 _Et que chaque nuit, au moment de me coucher ma dernière pensée n'a toujours été que_

 _Pour toi. »_

Sans se relire, il roula le parchemin, y accrocha le fiole et alla attacher le tout à la patte d'un magnifique aigle royal. Il alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, prit le rapace dans ses bras et lui murmura tout bas :

-Apporte-lui cette lettre, s'il-te plaît, Choucky. Et assure-toi qu'il l'ait en main propre.

L'oiseau lui mordilla doucement la main et prit son envol devant le regard azur remplis de tristesse de son maître.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron se trouvait à l'hôpital et se dirigeait vers un bloc opératoire. Lorsqu'il entra, il alla directement dans un vestiaire où il trouva la personne qu'il recherchait.

-Hermione, appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille, qui étudiait une radio des poumons, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. En voyant le rouquin, elle répondit d'une voix froide :

-Que voulez-vous, monsieur Weasley ? À moins que vous ne voulez continuer à vous rire de moi ?

Ron grimaça et répondit :

-Je l'ai mérité... En fait je suis venu pour m'excuser.

-Et de quoi, au juste ? D'être devenu un crétin arrogant ?

-D'être parti sans te prévenir et de t'avoir fait souffrir entre autre. Mais si je me tiens devant toi aujourd'hui, c'est surtout pour te demander pardon de t'avoir trompé.

La jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à ces mots, le regarda, troublée.

-La vérité, continua le rouquin avec douceur, c'est que pour moi tu as été la femme de ma vie. Je ne me voyais vieillir auprès d'aucune autre. Et quand je suis parti, mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, mais je préférais te savoir dans l'ignorance que de te voir en larmes à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis médicomage chirurgien mais je te dois ma réussite. C'est toi qui m' a appris à travailler sans flancher. Alors oui, c'est vrai, Jessica m'a beaucoup soutenue, mais je ne serais pas arrivé là sans tes méthodes de travail que tu me montrais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Et, même si tu penses le contraire, tu es une très bonne médicomage. La meilleure à mes yeux car toi, tu crois en ce que tu fais. Tu y crois et tu adores ton métier. Tu n'as pas à rougir face à moi, pas alors que quand je baissais les bras lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, tu avais toujours les mots pour me montrer que je pouvais me relever.

-Ron...

-Je sais que tu es maintenant en couple avec Charlie. Et j'en suis très heureux pour toi. Mais Hermione, il n'est pas moi. Moi j'ai été le salaud qui t'a trompé et qui t'a laissé sans se retourner, qui t'a fais pleuré durant des soirées, et c'est vers moi que tu dois diriger ta colère et ta haine. Charlie est celui qui est resté à tes côtés et t'a soutenu quand tu flanchais et c'est lui qui a su te redonner confiance en toi. Alors aime-le Hermione, car lui il tient à toi.

-... Toi aussi... Toi aussi tu m'aimais. Toi aussi, tu me donnais confiance en moi.

-Il n'est pas moi, Hermione. Tu ne souffriras pas auprès de lui. Il faut voir comment il te regarde ! Il saura te combler.

-Tu me regardais toujours comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde...

-Tu es toujours la huitième merveille du monde à mes yeux, Hermione. Ne vois-tu pas à quelle point tu es magnifique ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?!

-Mon cœur était divisé en deux, Hermione. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu rompre avec toi à ce moment-là. Mais quelque chose a fait pencher la balance...

-Alexander.

-Tu n'avais pas à payer pour mes bêtises Hermione. Ni toi, ni Harry et ni ma famille. Je devais partir.

-C'est qui ?

-Hermione...

-Tu me dois bien ça Ron ! Qui est cette personne qui a réussit à te détourner de moi, toi qui me voyais comme la huitième merveille du monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait que je n'avais pas ?! Qui est-ce, Ron ?! JE VEUX SAVOIR SON NOM !

Devant le visage en larme de la jeune femme, Ron avoua calmement :

-Blaise Zabini.

-... Quoi ? Fit Hermione, choquée.

-Au début, c'était un accident suite à une soirée trop arrosée. Mais on a recommencé... Plusieurs fois... À ton insu...

-Zabini ? Tu m'as trompé avec... un garçon ?

-Hermione, je te demande pardon ! Tu peux me frapper si tu le souhaites, tu peux...

-Zabini est resté en Angleterre durant ces six ans. Il n'est pas parti avec toi alors pourquoi as-tu dis que... Par Merlin, c'est toi qui étais enceint !

-...

-Il t' a repoussé lorsqu'il a appris pour Alexander ?

-Non... Il ne l'a jamais su. Tout comme toi, je suis parti sans rien lui dire ni le prévenir de quoi que ce soit.

-...

-Je suis juste venu te présenter mes excuses. Et tu as le droit de ne pas les accepter. Mais saches que tu as été et tu es la seule femme de ma vie, Hermione. Je te laisse, tu as une opération qui t'attends. Bye.

Et Ron sortit sans demander son reste.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

Ron se trouvait dans la chambre de son fils et s'appétait à le border. L'enfant tenait son inséparable Tinou dans ses bras et mordillait encore le bout de son chapeau pointu. Il le regardait avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Non, Alex, soupira Ron. Je ne veux pas te raconter une histoire, mais je vais te parler.

-C'est grave ? Tu n'as pas réussi à sauver une vie auzodhui ?

-« Aujourd'hui », Alex, on dit « aujourd'hui ». Et, si, j'ai réussi à sauver une vie.

-Alors c'est quoi qui te rend si triste ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ta maman, Alexander... Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Alexander le regarda, surpris, durant un instant. Il finit par répondre d'une petite voix :

-Parce qu'elle est montée au ciel ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Ze sais que tu pleures la nuit. Tinou dit que c'est parce qu'elle te manque beaucoup et que pour que tu ne sois plus triste, il faut que ze souris tout le temps.

-... C'est Tinou qui t'a dis ça ?

Et devant le hochement de tête de son fils, il poursuivit :

-Mais pourquoi tu n'en m'as jamais parlé ? On n'avait pas dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de secret entre nous ?

-C'est Tinou. Il m'a dit que si ze t'en parlais, tu seras encore plus triste.

-Oh, Alexander...

Ron s'assit sur le lit et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, mon grand, tu n'es plus un bébé...

-Non, z'ai cinq ans !

-Oui, et tu es assez grand pour comprendre ton plus grand secret.

-Mon plus grand secret ? Mais papa, z'ai pas de secret !

-Moi, j'ai un secret... Et j'ai attendu que tu sois grand pour te le dire. Et ce secret sera aussi ton secret.

-C'est quoi ?!

-Tu es un enfant magique, Alexander.

-Oh, arrête de faire ton bête, papa ! Ze suis un sorcier, c'est normal que ze sois mazique !

-Tu as raison, mais tu n'es pas comme tout les petits sorciers.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tous les enfants de la Terre, petits sorciers comme petits moldus, on tous eut besoin d'un papa et d'une maman pour venir au monde. Ils ont été d'abord dans le ventre de la maman pour avoir toutes les vitamines qu'il faut et puis, quand ils sont nés, ils sont allés dans les bras de leur papa... Mais pas toi. Toi, Alexander, pour que tu puisses être parmi nous, il t'a fallu deux papas.

-Deux papas ? Mais ze ne suis pas venu dans le ventre de quelqu'un ?

-Si... Tu as été dans mon ventre.

-Dans ton ventre !

-Oui.

-Papa, tu es trop fort ! Est-ce que moi aussi ze peux avoir un bébé dans mon ventre quand ze serai grand ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si jamais cela t'arrive, je serai à tes côtés, je te le promets.

-Super ! Mais si z'ai été dans ton ventre, c'est dans les bras de qui ze suis parti quand ze suis né ?

-Ton deuxième papa n'a pas pu être là lorsque tu es né. En fait, il ne savait pas que tu existais parce que je ne le lui ai pas dit.

-Pourquoi ? Il était méchant ?

-Non, ton deuxième papa est l'homme le plus gentil de la Terre ! Et tu le lui ressembles beaucoup. Non, si je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi, c'est que l'on m'a jeté un sort qui m'interdisait de le faire, sinon Papy, Mamie, tous tes tontons et tes tantines, ton parrain et Hermione... Eux tous, seront toujours triste et ne cesseront de pleurer.

-... À cause de moi ?

-Non, pas à cause de toi, mon grand. À cause d'une sorcière qui ne voulait pas que je sois marié avec ton deuxième papa. Et, pour ça, je n'avais plus le droit de lui parler. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais été là à tes côtés. Et Tinou a raison, si je pleure le soir c'est parce qu'il me manque énormément et que je suis triste car il serait très content de te voir. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'est lui qui a voulut que tu t'appelles Alexander. Il disait que grâce à ce prénom tu deviendras un grand sorcier !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Aussi vrai, que Iron Man ne peut pas se passer de Jarvis.

L'enfant rigola aux paroles de son père. Lorsqu'il se calma, il demanda :

-Et lui, comment il s'appelle ?

-Blaise. Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron courrait dans les couloir de l'hôpital. Il avait reçut un Patronus de Jessica pour une intervention chirurgicale cardiovasculaire de type 3 et il était en retard. Il se remémorait ce que lui avait dit son amie, lorsque il rentra dans une personne.

-Pardon, je suis désolé...

-On m'avait dit que tu étais revenu mais on ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais toujours aussi brusque, Weasley !

En entendant ces mots, Ron regarda la personne qu'il venait de bousculer. C'était un homme de grande taille qui avait des cheveux blonds voir blancs, et des yeux mercures qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Il se massait le poignet tout en grimaçant.

-Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Au moins tu n'a pas perdu les deux derniers neurones qu'il te restait.

-Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé, mais on m'attends pour une opération... Donc, je te dis au revoir ?

-Très drôle, Weasley. Il faut que l'on parle, toi et moi.

-Oui, il faut que tu m'expliques comment se fait-il que Harry soit en couple avec toi...

-Moi au moins, j'assume mes choix et je reste à ses côtés. Je ne le plante pas un beau matin pour revenir six ans plus tard avec une nana pendue à mon cou !

-Malefoy...

-Si c'est pour te moquer de lui, retournes d'où tu viens, Weasley ! Blaise n'a pas besoin de toi. Il a mit du temps, mais il a finit par tourner la page, et toi, tu reviens comme une fleur ?

-Alors je le séduirai de nouveau.

-Tu as eut ta chance, Weasley et tu l'as laissé passer.

-On m'y a forcé ! Si je ne le quittais pas, ma famille, Hermione et même Harry, allaient souffrir ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?

-Cela prouve que tu le plaçais après toutes ces personnes ! Tu as préféré leurs bonheurs au sien !

-Non ! Je le faisais souffrir en continuant de fréquenter Hermione alors que j'étais avec lui. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai regardé son bonheur avant de partir ?!

-Non, car si tu l'avait fait, tu aurais quitté Granger et l'aurais emmené avec toi !

-Malefoy... Je sais que je suis en tord, OK. J'ai même complètement merdé. Mais je l'aime. Et je veux le récupérer. Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je m'en fous. Seul lui pourra me faire tenir à distance et personne d'autre ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois aller bosser !

Et il se retourna pour courir jusqu'à une pièce où il entra à toute vitesse. Il ne vit pas un brun aux yeux émeraudes sortir de sa cachette et s'approcher du blond.

-Alors, t'es convaincu ?

-Ce ne sont que des mots Harry... Soupira le blond.

-S'il voulait, il t'aurait parlé du chantage que lui a fait Helena ou même d'Alexander pour te convaincre, Drago. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. S'il doit se justifier, c'est devant Blaise et uniquement devant lui.

-Il vous a tous fait souffrir.

-Mais c'est grâce à son départ que nous sommes ensemble, tu en as conscience ?

-Et c'est à cause de son départ que mon meilleur ami s'est transformé en loque !

-Et il s'en veut beaucoup pour ça ! Dray, tu ne crois pas que tous les deux ont assez soufferts ? Oui, Ron a fait passer notre bonheur avant le sien et, par conséquent, avant Blaise... Mais t'es-tu mis à sa place ? Qu'aurais-tu fait devant Helena Zabini en personne ? Et puis, et c'est le plus important, il y a Alexander. C'est l'Héritier de la famille Zabini.

Drago soupira.

-Tu as gagné, Harry, nous allons parler à Blaise de ton meilleur copain et ferons en sorte qu'ils reforment un couple... Mais cela ne voudra pas dire que, moi, je lui pardonnerai !

-Évidement, sinon tu ne serais plus Drago Malefoy. Mais je t'interdis de te venger.

-Évidement, sinon tu ne serais plus Harry Potter.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron inspira et expira. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Son cœur battait à grande vitesse et ses mains tremblaient. Par Merlin, pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Il avait accouché d'un petit garçon alors qu'il était un garçon lui-même, alors en quoi frapper à une porte se révélait si compliqué ?

Sa rencontre avec Malefoy lui avait fait réfléchir. S'il ne faisait rien, Blaise sera persuadé qu'il se jouait de lui. Après son intervention chirurgicale, il avait directement transplané devant l'appartement de Blaise. C'était toujours le même appartement qu'il avait avant qu'il s'en aille. L'appartement que Blaise voulait partager avec lui... Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il frappa.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut, un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut à l'instant où il reconnut son visiteur. Le rouquin, qui le remarqua, déclara précipitamment en rougissant tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

-Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste, mais en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de boulot à l'hôpital... Je risque de ne pas être libre avant un bon bout de temps.

-J'ai l'habitude avec toi. Avant, je passais après Granger et Potter, et maintenant c'est après ton boulot. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Weasley, je suis occupé moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Écoute... Choucky n'est pas venu te voir ?

-Choucky ?! S'exclama le noir, surpris.

-Heu...

Ron était devenu rouge écrevisse.

Devant le regard noisette insistant, il bégaya :

-C'est mon aigle... Je... L'ai baptisé comme ça... En souvenir de toi...

-... Il est à toi ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Et depuis quand tu possède un aigle royal ?

-Depuis que j'ai vu celui de ta mère... Il m'a vraiment impressionné... J'en ai donc acheté un...

-Ma mère t'a envoyé Balister ? Fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait-elle ?

-Elle voulait juste que l'on mange ensemble...

-Tu as mangé avec ma mère ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su ? C'était quand ? C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ? Non, ne répond pas... Si tu es en contact avec elle, prend garde à toi, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on appelle la Veuve Noire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne collaboration à vous deux !

Il commença à fermer la porte, mais le rouquin l'en empêcha.

-Non, Blaise, attends ! J'ai vu ta mère une seule fois, c'était il y a six ans et je ne suis pas pressé de la revoir !

-Il y a six ans ?

-Sérieusement, tu n'as pas vu Choucky ?

-Tu es venu pour que l'on parle de ton volatile ?! Oui je l'ai vu, et j'ai pris ce qu'il m'a donné mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert !

-Alors... Je ne peux rien te dire... S'il te plaît... Ouvre le paquet et regarde. Je t'attendrai... Je ne suis pas à une journée près.

Puis sans un mot en plus, le rouquin transplana en laissant le noir ébahît sur le pas de porte.

 **OoooOoooO**

-Et pis après, nous avons fait une grande descente !

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

Ron écouta son fils tout en regardant Harry qui souriait. Celui-ci avait passé l'après-midi avec Alexander. Il l'avait fait voler sur son balai et l'enfant racontait leurs exploits. Le rouquin avait invité son meilleur ami à dîner chez lui. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son entrevue avec Blaise, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui. Finalement c'était Molly qui s'occupait d'Alexander quand Ron était à l'hôpital. Et lorsque celui-ci voyait le sourire de son fils, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Ce soir là, il avait fait des pâtes à la bolognaise, ce dont il était très fier car le plat semblait plaire.

-Non ! Parrain était derrière moi, donc il ne peut rien m'arriver !

-Tu as raison. Si Harry est avec toi...

-La prochaine fois, déclara Harry en regardant Alexander, on fera un match contre ton papa ! Il faudra lui marquer des buts.

-Ze ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, parrain. Papa peut sauver des vie et il sait voler, mais... Il ne pourra zamais arrêter un souaffle !

Tandis que le brun éclata de rire, le rouquin s'écria :

-Mais si ! J'aurai tout entendu ! Alexander, ton parrain et moi, nous faisions partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Si lui était attrapeur, moi j'étais le gardien !

-C'est vrai parrain ?

-Oui, dit Harry qui se calmait. Et je t'assure, il était très bon... Mais comme ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pratiqué, nous allons pouvoir le battre facilement !

-Harry !

Tandis qu'Alexander riait aux éclats, La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ron se leva, faussement énervé, en s'exclamant :

-Merci Merlin, une personne qui va me défendre face à mon fils et son parrain diabolique !

Puis il quitta la cuisine, accompagné du rire de son fils et alla ouvrir la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'accentua en voyant la personne derrière la porte.

-Salut, dit-il doucement.

-Salut... J'ai... J'ai regardé ce que tu m'as envoyé...

Les yeux du rouquin s'illuminèrent et il ouvrit la porte en grand.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé, Blaise. Nous étions à table.

Pour confirmer ses dires, les rires d'Alexander et de Harry retentirent de la cuisine. Devant le regard étonné du noir, Ron expliqua :

-Harry est avec Alexander et ils me défient tous deux dans un match de Quidditch, soi-disant que comme je passe mon temps à l'hôpital, je n'aurais aucune chance face à mon fils !

-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ils ont raison... Surtout s'il est entraîné par Harry, vu les match qu'il effectue tous les week-end avec Drago et moi !

-Vous jouez tous les week-end ?

-Tu n'auras qu'as venir avec nous le week-end prochain... À moins que tu n'aies prévu autre chose...

-Prions alors pour que l'hôpital m'oublie ce jour-là !

Devant le sourire du noir, Ron le regarda et demanda calmement :

-Tu es venu voir Alexander ?

-À vrai dire... Oui, j'aimerais le voir, mais... J'aurais aimé que l'on parle un peu...

Ron ancra ses yeux dans les siens, lui prit la main droite et lui baisa la paume.

-Je ne vais nulle part, Blaise, Je te le promets. Nous avons toute notre vie pour parler. Lui ne t'a jamais vu et je crois que je vais lui laisser la priorité.

-Il me connaît ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Bien sûr...

-Papa ! Parrain a dit que tu dois lui...

Alexander, accompagné de son fidèle Tinou, accourrait rejoindre son père, mais arrêta sa course en voyant celui-ci en compagnie d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était grand. Plus grand que son papa. Il était noir de peau comme Jessica et il avait de très beaux yeux. Il était beau.

Harry, qui l'avait suivit, resta à la porte de la cuisine en reconnaissant Blaise. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là mais il ne voulait pas être loin si cette rencontre se passait mal. Il décida donc de ne pas parler et d'observer la scène de là où il était.

-Alexander, viens ici, s'il-te plaît.

L'enfant serra Tinou contre lui et s'approcha de son père. Le nouveau monsieur l'observait attentivement. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, comme celui de son papa ou encore de son parrain et Jessica.

-Bonjour, tu es Alexander ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa voix était comme un berceuse. L'enfant voudrait bien qu'il lui raconte une histoire avant de dormir. Il hocha la tête et lui montra sa peluche et dit :

-Lui c'est Tinou. Il est le plus fort de tous.

-Ah bon ? Il est plus fort que ton papa ?

-Mhm... Ils sont pareils... Mon papa sauve des vies et Tinou me protèze quand il n'est pas là.

-C'est bien alors qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui te protège. C'est très important.

-Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Pardon, je suis impoli, moi je suis Blaise... Je suis un...

-Tu es mon deuxième papa ?

Alexander avait ancré ses yeux à ceux du noir. C'est le nom que lui avait dit son papa, non ? Il fallait que ce soit lui ! Il était beau et grand ! Il pourrait protéger son papa ! Et puis, grâce à lui, il n'entendra plus son papa pleurer la nuit lorsque Tinou le réveillera !

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire sur le visage de Blaise, il fut rassuré. Blaise lui répondit, ému :

-Il y a de fortes chances que je le sois.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Parce que tu me connais pas?

-Pour tout te dire... Ton père m'a fait un beau cadeau. Il m'a montré chaque instant de ta vie. De ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme ça, même si je n'étais pas à tes côtés, j'ai pu y assister et cela m'a permis de tout savoir sur toi. Et je ne te cache pas que je l'ai regarder plusieurs fois.

-Et c'est un beau cadeau ?

-Oui. Car le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait offert, c'est toi.

L'enfant sembla réfléchir à cette phrase et demanda :

-Il ne t'avais zamais fait de cadeau avant ? Pourtant moi, il m'en fait tous le temps !

-Oh, il m'en a fait plein ! Mais tu es le plus beau et le plus précieux de tous.

-Ze suis un cadeau... Parce que ze porte le prénom que tu voulais ?

-Non. Parce que tu es un mélange de nous deux... Exactement comme je le voulais au fond de moi.

-Mais... Et la sorcière qui ne voulait pas que papa te parle... Si elle zette encore un sort à parrain ?

-Elle ne t'embêtera plus. Et puis ton parrain est très fort. Il brisera le sort, si on le lui en jette un.

-Donc tu protézeras papa contre cette sorcière ? Sourit l'enfant.

-Oui, je le protégerai contre toute les personnes qui lui voudraient du mal.

Alexander regarda son papa et sourit. Tinou avait encore raison. Il était heureux. Blaise rendait son papa heureux.

-Alexander ? Appela Blaise... J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, joyeux. Z'adore les cadeaux ! C'est quoi ?

-C'était mon cadeau le plus beau et le plus précieux que j'avais. Mais comme maintenant , tu occupes cette place, je te le donne. Mais promets-moi que tu en prendras bien soin.

-Promis ! Tinou m'aidera à le faire !

Blaise sourit et fouilla dans sa robe pour ressortir le plus beau objet que l'enfant ait vu.

-C'est un vif d'or ?

-Oui. C'est un vif d'or en diamant... S'il m'est précieux, c'est parce que c'est ton père qui me l'a offert il y a longtemps, en me disant que le diamant c'était moi et que le vif d'or, c'était lui. Et que s'il les avait mélangé ensemble cela formait le plus bel amour. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu le gardes avec toi pour que tu aies en permanence la présence de ton père et moi à tes côtés. Et que tu saches que c'est grâce à ce vif d'or en diamant que tu es ici avec nous.

Alexander prit le bijou, émerveillé.

-Ze vais le garder pour touzours. Merci... Papa Blaise.

Et, en serrant le bijou contre lui, il se jeta dans les bras du noir devant les yeux larmoyants de Ron. Celui-ci qui était près d'eux, avait eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il avait vu le vif d'or en diamant. Il n'en revenait pas que Blaise l'ait gardé ! Cela voulait tant dire pour eux...

En voyant Alexander dans ses bras, il pensa que tout était rentré en ordre. Oui, il faudra qu'il ait plus qu'une discussion avec Blaise, et il faudra du temps pour que celui-ci lui pardonne totalement, mais il savait qu'à la fin le noir viendrait s'installer ici avec leur fils. Il faudrait relier sa vie passée et présente, mais il avait confiance. Jessica était une perle. Sa famille et Harry allaient l'adorer. Il devrait aussi se confronter au monde des sorciers lorsque l'on saura qu'il pouvait donner la vie, mais il savait que son ancien amant sera à ses côtés. N'avait-il pas promis qu'il le protégerait contre tous ?

Oui, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais il était confiant. Bientôt, il serait avec sa famille et personne ne pourra les séparer.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est finit! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Je remercie Voracity666 pour son travail et ses conseils et bien sûr, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et commenter.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autre aventures!**

 **Bye, donnaqueenly.**


End file.
